Gunning For It
by The Fico
Summary: Ashley gets caught staring
1. Chapter 1

A fic with Ashley. Fancy That! Anything in italics are thoughts.

* * *

Gunning For It

Chapter 1:

Staring

Ashley put down the latest pistol she was cleaning, and sighed. _What's the point of keeping these things so clean? Commander dives into so much crap, it's a wonder we don't all smell like shit. Don't even get me started on that Thorian thing._

"A credit for your thoughts Chief?" came the voice of Shepard.

"Just wondering when you'll take my advice and stop running into the middle of a battle. Haven't you ever heard of finding cover and staying back Shepard?" came the Chief's reply s she turned to face her CO.

"Sorry Ash, I love my pistol and shotgun," the commander countered. "Especially if I just lifted my target fifty feet into the air."

Williams laughed, "Yes well, that does make it easier for everybody groundside."

Shepard smirked, "I could never figure out why the geth can't fire back. Zero-gee combat didn't seem that hard aboard the Rakesh."

"You trained at the Rakesh Platform?" queried Ashley. "So did I!"

"Right after Macapá?"

"Exactly! Right after high school, " replied Ashley. "You mean I had the same training as 'the first human Spectre'?"

"Well, I did complete the special forces program," Shepard answered.

"Right, the N7 code," the Chief said, nodding her head. "Highest level of proficiency right?"

"Yep."

"Damn that's cool," Ashley said, flashing a smile. _Why am I so excited about something so trivial as training in the same place?_

"There's no reason why you can't do the same thing Ash. I've seen your dossier: squad leader, high marks, dedicated, but all I see is a list of crap assignments," Shepard noted.

"I have no dreams of going to an Academy when I just got onboard the best tin can that the Alliance can come up with," Ashley said before taking a deep breath. "And there's a reason for the crap assignments skipper."

"Oh?"

The Chief sighed, "Does the name General Williams mean anything to you?"

Shepard's eyes rolled, "Don't tell me…"

"Yep, I'm the granddaughter of the first human to ever surrender to alien forces," Ashley said ruefully.

"As I recall, he saved the lives of his people from starvation."

"Damn right he did," Ashley said proudly. "Those turian's would level and entire city block just to kill a three man squad looking for supplies," Ashley finished, shooting a nasty glare towards the Mako where Garrus was hard at work.

"That explains your mistrust or turian's, but you can trust Garrus," Shepard said, seeing the direction in which the Chief was looking.

"Whatever your policy is on aliens is Shepard, I'll fall in line."

"Thanks Chief, I have enough issues with our navigator."

"You know, my father enrolled in the Alliance as well, and he never made it past serviceman third class," Ashley continued.

"Yet here you are," Shepard said with sweeping arms for emphasis.

"Yeah, it takes a special kind of thick-headed to march right into a job where your entire family is blacklisted," Ashley said, shaking her head at the floor. _Why can't I shut up?_

The Spectre patted Ash's shoulder, "Well I for one couldn't be happier."

"Thanks Shepard." _Why am I so warm right now?_

"We'll talk later Williams."

"Looking forward to it skipper," Ashley said as Shepard turned to leave.

Ash went to turn back to her work when she knocked over an assault rifle that clattered to the ground. As the Gunnery Chief picked up the fallen weapon, she spied Shepard bent over trying to talk to Garrus who was underneath the Mako. _Wow, from this angle, the Commander has a nice ass._

_Why am I thinking these thoughts?_

Wrex came lumbering over to the crouched Williams. "See anything interesting there Chief," the krogan half whispered half rumbled.

"I…uh…no," the Chief stammered, turning red.

The krogan rumbled out a laugh, "Yeah okay. I'm just wondering if you like Shepard's style or her ass."

_Christ._

* * *

Please tell me nobody was expecting that!


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking Things Through

I'm so happy that I got out two chapters in two days. Don't expect it to continue hehe. So yeah, Shepard is a woman and you'll learn more about her in this chapter along with lots of internal dialogue from Ashley.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Thinking Things Through

Gunnery Chief Williams wearily made her way towards the sleeper pods, mentally grumbling to herself about Wrex's comments. _Stupid krogan. What the hell does he know? I wasn't staring._

_Yeah you were, _came Ashley's mental version of Wrex's voice.

"Shut up," mumbled Williams.

"Arguing with yourself there Chief?" Alenko said from his orange panel, causing the Chief to jump slightly.

"Me? Yeah, sort of," Ashley mumbled, undoing her military regulation bun.

"Perhaps you need a moderator," Alenko said, powering down the diagnostics station.

"Sorry LT, this is private argument," Williams responded with a yawn, and accessed the pod she wanted. "Hey, where is the Commander's pod?"

Kaidan chuckled, "Shepard's got her own personal quarters with a bed and everything."

"Alright, I'm hitting the hay," Ashley responded and eased herself into the machine. "See you in six Alenko."

The sleeper pod closed, and the gas worked quickly to force Ashley into a slumber. While the Chief appeared to be at peace, her dreams were a completely different story. Again and again, Ashley was bombarded with images of Shepard, but instead of being disturbed, Ashley found herself being comforted by seeing her CO's face. The dream kept showing Shepard's blonde hair that flowed past her shoulder blades, the brilliant blue eyes that could be seen across the room, the perfect white teeth, the pink lips that sported a small scar at each edge, and the very powerful legs and thighs that created the butt that Ashley had admired before.

Ashley awoke suddenly as the gas vented from the pod. As the door hissed open, Ashley found herself wishing that the dream had not ended. _What the hell is the matter with me? I can't seriously be attracted to Shepard! That goes against my own religion, how can I take this seriously? _Ashley sighed heavily, and threw her head into her hands.

"It looks like the sleep didn't help you come to a solution," Kaidan noted as he made his way to his own pod.

"Not at all," Ashley said. "All right fine, maybe you can help LT."

"So now you want my help?" queried Kaidan with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if you can keep a secret."

"Hey, don't worry about me," Kaidan assured her. "Nobody really talks to me anyways."

Ashley hesitated before finally gathering up enough courage, "What do you know about Shepard?"

"Raquel? Ah, well, let's see. Pretty sure her parents were both in the Alliance. Her mom is actually still stationed on the SSV Kilimanjaro I think. But ah…" Kaidan trailed off.

"What?" queried Ashley, eager to learn more.

"Well there was an incident on Akuze. You see, the Alliance was trying to colonize the planet, but lost contact with the pioneer team. Shepard and her team went to investigate, when they were attacked by thresher maws," Kaidan explained.

"Maws? As in more than one?" Ashley asked incredulously.

Kaidan nodded gravely and lowered his voice. "Shepard was the only one that survived. Her entire platoon was wiped out, and by the time she was found, she was delirious."

"How did she even survive?" Williams queried.

A shadow appeared over the two marines. _Oh shit,_ thought the Chief as she looked up to see Raquel looking down at them with her arms folded over her chest."I ran Ash. I ran like a scalded dog. I didn't shoot, I didn't radio in, I ran and ran and then ran some more."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I just wanted to get to you know you better without making you uncomfortable," Ashley lied.

"I keep an open door policy, and that goes for everybody onboard. Questions, comments, concerns, anything at all, you can just ask me," Shepard said before turning around to visit the med bay.

_Probably going to see that asari doctor. But something tells me that I couldn't talk to Raq about my dream. _"Well that's the story," Kaidan said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Anything else?"

"I heard she got transferred a few times after Akuze, but there were no explanations," Kaidan paused to yawn. "Well Chief, I need some shut-eye. If you want to snoop some more, I'm pretty sure Liara has accessed Shepard's file."

"Me? Snoop?" Ashley asked in mock surprise. "Never."

Kaidan shrugged and activated his pod to rest. _Fat chance that I'm gonna ask that asari for info on Raquel. From what I hear, she's just as interested as I am._

_Good Lord, did I just admit that I'm interested in Shepard?_

_Yeah, you did._

_Why am I even attracted to her? I've never shown interest in women before, _Ashley thought as she made her way to the elevator in order to go back to her station.

_Maybe because the skipper isn't like any other woman you've met._

_Did I just try to justify this madness? That's no excuse!_

_No, but maybe it's a reason._

_Stop, stop, stop right there. This ends right here and now. Besides, there's regs, _she reasoned as the elevator opened to meet her.

_Ah, but she's a Spectre._

_That's right! Wait no! Get a grip Williams! You just…like her combat techniques…yeah that's it!_

_Sure it is._

_Shut up!_

The inner voice was quieted and the elevator finally opened to the lower deck. Ashley decided that the only way to not focus on Shepard was to upgrade all the rifles of the crew. When the Chief reached her table, she found a pistol and an assault rifle with a note on them. "Ash," read Raquel's stilted scrawl. "Just got these two sweethearts from our last stop at the Citadel. They're both Spectre gear. I just need the pistol to be configured for little old me. (You know what I like). Keep the assault rifle for yourself!"

"Raquel bought me Spectre gear? Kickass!" exclaimed Williams aloud.

Wrex laughed darkly, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that Shepard is hitting on you."

"If you didn't know any better? Just what do you know?"

"Is that jealousy I detect Williams?" the krogan asked, drawing more dark chuckles.

"Shut up Wrex," Ashley said coldly. "I have enough shit to do and think about without having to worry about you."

"Suit yourself," Wrex rumbled.

Ashley returned to her table and examined Raquel's new pistol. The Chief began by folding and unfolding the sidearm to gauge its speed. _If Shepard used this as a sidearm it would be fine, but her pistol is what she thrives on. _Ash quickly disassembled the pistol with ease and lubricated the slide mechanism before putting it all back together. _All right then, now to check the pistol's trigger. Hm, a bit heavy and slow, _noted Williams, and went to work.

The Gunnery Chief was just finishing her work, when Shepard came to peer over her shoulder. "Can I help you ma'am?" queried Ashley, trying to ignore the warm feeling growing in her chest.

"Just coming to make sure you really do know what I like."

Ashley chuckled, remembering the note. "I think she's up to snuff now," Ash said, handing the pistol over to her CO, enjoying the brief contact of finger to hand. _I feel like I'm an idiot. What is wrong with me?_

_Is it so wrong to want to love and be loved?_

_Yeah kinda!_

_Maybe you should apply what Shepard has said about aliens to everything._

_Oh no you don't. Don't go twisting what Raquel said trying to find a backdoor. I won't let you._

_Because?_

_Because…I…uh…_

"You in there Chief?" queried Raquel, snapping the Chief from her thoughts.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm just distracted," Ash said quickly, diverting her gaze.

"By what?"

"I…uh…I'm not sure exactly. It's just," Ashley sighed heavily. "You'll think I'm insane."

"Try me," Raquel said, sitting in an empty space on the gun table.

Ashley was not expecting the Commander to be so blunt. _Yes you were, you know everything about her._ "It's just…when I look at you, I see somebody that inspires everyone around her."

"Why thank you Ash," Raquel said, blushing slightly.

"But it's more than that," Ashley said hurriedly. "God has blessed you with beauty both in person and on a battlefield. I can't stop myself from admiring how you can nail somebody between the eyes and look so beautiful at the same time."

Raquel blinked and leaned further back on the table. "Wow Ash, I uh-"

"You must think I'm crazy and I'm sorry I uh…I should go," the Chief blubbered, running towards the elevator and slamming the button.

As the door rolled open, Raquel put her hand on the Chief's shoulder to stop her from running any further. "Chief, wait. I'm sorry if I was so taken aback, but it took me awhile to process what you said."

Ashley and Shepard stepped into the elevator, leaning against opposite sides of the machine. "I don't know what it is about you skipper, but you make me feel…well that's just it. I'm not even sure what you make me feel."

"Ash, I'm going to level with you. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before," Raquel began. "I've had people fawn over me for a bunch of different reasons, and people have claimed to have even loved me. None have meant a single thing, and none have had any true meaning to it."

"I wouldn't look to much into this Raquel," Ashley stated as the elevator opened. "Hell, even I'm not sure what's going on."

"When you figure this out, you know where I'll be," Raquel said as she exited the elevator.

"What are you saying Commander?"

"I'm saying that I don't mind when you're staring at my ass," Raquel said with a wink and then slinked towards her quarters.

_Lord, you are a cruel man indeed._

* * *

Thanks to all that have read this far and i hope you'll keep reading! Oh, and please review so i can make it better!


	3. Chapter 3: Investigating

In case it isn't clear, we're onboard the Normandy after Feros and Therum. The Toombs assignment will come first before Noveria and Virmire. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Investigating

Ashley couldn't believe what the Commander had just told her. _Did Shepard just admit that she's a lesbian?_

_Nah, she was just yanking your chain._

_No, I know that look she gave me. That's the look that Shepard gives when things get serious._

_So what does that mean for me?_

_Shepard's made her choice, now you just have to understand what you're feeling._

_What am I feeling?_

_Warmth, tingling feeling, and really, really stupid._

_And what does that mean?_

_Don't know, but I sure want it to continue. And the only way to keep feeling this way is?_

_With Shepard. Damn it!_

Ashley plopped into a chair in the messlooking to kill some time when she spied Raquel going towards the med bay. "Got a medical problem their Shepard?"

Raquel jumped, as she obviously did not see the Gunnery Chief relaxing at the table. "Heard Dr. Chakwas needs everybody to donate blood. You know just in case there's an emergency. "

"Oh yeah? What blood type?"

"Type B negative," Shepard replied.

"Well then I guess I should donate my B positive so I can save your ass of the battlefield too," Ash teased.

"As I recall, I saved you on Eden Prime," Raquel noted.

"Sure, but you almost fell in with the Thorian on Feros, and then there was that geth colossus on Therum that your pistol couldn't hack," Williams egged on.

"Hey, I had my shotgun for that one," Raquel said in mock defense. "I can save you with my donation too."

_In more ways than one Shepard. In more ways than one._

_What? Did I just think that?_

"Commander Shepard?" queried Dr. Chakwas from the med bay door. "I'm ready for you now."

"Hey Doc, can I go next?" the Chief asked.

Chakwas nodded and she and Raquel went into the med bay. Ash was not waiting long when the door s slid open to reveal Dr. Chakwas once again. Williams walked in, and hopped onto the examination table. "Where did Shepard go?"

"Into the other room to speak to Liara," the doctor said nonchalantly as she prepared her pouches.

"Ever listen in?" Ashley asked. "I'm a stinker for scuttlebutt."

"It's hard not to hear them. That door is not soundproof," Chakwas noted. "It's made that way so an assistant can hear me if I need anything."

"Still Shepard, I can't help but feel there is something between us," came Liara voice from the other room.

_Damn she's blunt,_ Ashley thought as Doctor Chakwas began drawing blood.

"But I also noticed something between you and Chief Williams as well," the asari continued.

_So it's not just Wrex? Christ, how obvious am I?_

"Ash…is…special to me Liara. I'm sorry Liara."

Were it not for the needle in her arm, Ash would have ran out of the med bay, completely embarrassed. _At least I can depend of the doc not to say anything. But I'm special to Shepard? I've never been special to anybody outside of my family. _With the donation procedure over, Ashley slid off the table and bolted from the med bay.

_Where the hell am I going to go? The Normandy isn't that big._

The Chief wanted to go downstairs, but knew the elevator would take too long. Instead, she took the stairs and headed towards the cockpit. "Can I help you Ashley?" Joker asked, as Williams eased into the copilot's chair.

"I'm not sure. Can you?" she asked.

"That depends on what you need," Joker replied. "I'm only a miracle worker with the Normandy."

"Are you saying that I need a miracle Joker? And that I'm helpless?" the Gunnery Chief asked, taking a swat at the sarcastic pilot.

"You? Helpless? Perish the thought Chief. You and that assault rifle can rip a hole through anything thrown your way," Joker reasoned.

"And what do I do when the problem isn't on the battlefield?"

"You mean with you and the Commander?" Joker asked in a tone that showed he knew he was right. "Didn't think you were like that Chief, but I won't judge you."

"Does everybody know my business?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"I only know because of the radio system," Joker began. "You guys really need to turn off your suit radios. Even when you don't activate them, everything can be heard here in the cockpit, as long as they're Alliance personnel."

"So you hear everything that Shepard says," Ashley said in hushed tones. "Do you realize what people would pay to know her every sentence?"

"'I'm just a pilot Chief. A magnificent pilot at that, but I'm not an agent of the Shadow Broker. That would be treason."

"I know that!" _Believe me, I know about the regs. _"But…uh…"

"You want to know what she says about you?" Joker asked. "You know, people say that women are difficult, but all you really need to do is give 'em what they want," Joker said as he accessed the audio logs.

"Yeah Joker, just keep on thinking that and you'll go far," Ashley quipped back sarcastically.

The pilot chuckled and hit the activation key to begin playing the file he had selected. "So Shepard," came Wrex's voice. "You and the Gunnery Chef seem to be cozy together."

_Everybody on this ship is so blunt!_

"I'm sure to her, I'm like a sister," Raquel responded sounding disappointed.

_If my sisters ever made me feel this way I think I would need to see a doctor._

"Heh, my krogan instincts tell me that's not how you would like it," the mercenary fired back.

"Your instincts should not try to examine my feelings," Shepard said quickly. "No matter how right they may be," she added quietly so that the radio was the only recipient.

The audio file ended and closed itself. "Wow, that was…enlightening," Williams said.

"Yep, damn near broke my heart and every other male in the Alliance," Joker responded, ruining Ash's moment. "You're a lucky woman Chief."

Ashley did not respond, and only sat in silence, thinking to herself. _She's acknowledged her feelings for you. Why can't you do the same?_

_I know that there are feelings there, but I'm not sure what they are or what they mean._

_Do the feeling make you happy?_

_Incredibly happy._

_Do you get the feelings around anybody else?_

_Not even close._

_That's love stupid!_

_That's crazy! It doesn't even make sense._

_You read poetry, and almost every poet out there has it written down that love is crazy._

_That's only in fantasy, this is the real world._

_And here you are, in the real world feeling like you do._

_Fine. I have feelings for Shepard! Are you happy?_

_For now._

"Got a message from Fifth Fleet Commander," Joker said, startling Ashley. "Patching it through."

"Commander," came Hackett's scratchy voice. "We've had reports of Alliance scientists being killed on Ontarom. I know the Council has their mission, but this assignment may be of personal interest."

"Oh?" came Raquel's voice at the Navigation Map.

"That's all I can say, Fifth Fleet out."

"Riiiiggghhttt. Ash, suit up and get Wrex. The two of you are coming with me. Joker-"

"Already on it ma'am."

Ashley pushed off of the chair and made her way to her locker. After getting the krogan, the two waited for Raquel to meet them at the Mako launch bay. "So Chief, how's Shepard?"

"Screw you," Ash responded, drawing chuckles form the krogan.

The elevator door opened and Raquel trotted over to her waiting shore party. "Check your targets, there could still be scientists planet-side."

The drop to Ontarom was quick and painless, as was getting inside the only structure. The building was the standard Alliance colony building with a common room that greeted anybody who walked inside. "I got a body over here," Ash said as she nudged a corpse with her boot. "Standard wounds, it's not the geth."

The trio continued down a hallway and into a larger room than the first. Ash peeked her head around a pillar to find a whole mercenary team aimlessly wandering around. The Chief put her fingers to her lips and waved Shepard up to her position. "Is Toombs done yet? I want to get off this rock and get paid," complained one grunt.

Williams handed Raquel a grenade with a smirk. "They'll never know what hit them," she whispered.

The Commander nodded, activated the explosive, and threw it at the enemy group. There was only one yelp of surprise before the grenade exploded, clearing out the room. "I think we're good Commander," Ashley noted as she surveyed the room for survivors.

The shore party continued down another hallway and entered the next room to find the lead scientist and another man who Ashley assumed was Toombs. The balding scientist was on his knees, with his arms shielding his head, and the mercenary stood shaking trying to hold his pistol steady

"Mr. Toombs you're insane, you need help," cried the scientist, slowing getting to his feet at the sight of Shepard.

"It's Corporal! Corporal Toombs! You don't get to lie. Not today you sleaze ball psycho!" yelled Toombs, pointing his gun for emphasis.

"Toombs? Is that you?" Shepard asked. "You're alive? I thought everybody else died on Akuze."

"Yeah I lived," Toombs said taking his eyes from his target but not lowering his sidearm. "I ran just like you did. Hell, we all ran. But the attack was too much and I blacked out. When Cerberus found me, they were delighted I had survived."

"Cerberus?" Ashley asked.

"They're a black ops group of scientists trying to make a super soldier. The Alliance shut them down, but they didn't disappear. They set those maws on us Shepard! And this man is one of them. He deserves to die!" Toombs cried, shaking even more than before.

"This man is crazy," the scientist blubbered. "You can't believe him."

Raquel raised an eyebrow at the Corporal. "You're sure?"

"Oh I'm positive Shepard. Do you know what it feels like to have thresher acid injected into your veins?" queried Toombs, shuttering at the thought. "Well I still remember, and I remember the face of the one who did it."

"Toombs, I'm going to arrest him, just put the gun down. You don't want to kill him. This way, we can get you help," Shepard reasoned.

Ashley tensed, knowing that things had reached a breaking point. _If her kills that scientist, we might have a problem._

Toombs looked frantically from the scientist to Shepard several times before taking a deep breath and lowering his pistol. "You're right Shepard. I don't want to kill him, I just wanted to track down the man that caused all the pain and make the screaming stop."

"I know Toombs, I fight for those men everyday."

"The vids all say that you're the only one to survive Akuze Shepard. Who am I to argue?" he queried before pointing his pistol to his chin and pulling the trigger.

Raquel and Ashley jumped as the echo rang against the walls of the room. "You only get one life, and he kills himself."

"He died in honor," Wrex intoned.

"His life is gone, but his memory won't be. Toombs is another innocent life that we fight for," Raquel said solemnly before turning to the scientist. "Is it true?"

"More or less, but it was justified because-" but the scientist couldn't finish after Shepard's bullet went through his skull.

Raquel turned walked quickly towards the exit shedding a single tear. Ash wanted desperately to wipe it away, but fell in line and waited for the Normandy to pick them up.

* * *

so I've taken the little advice and enabled anonymous reviews. just want to thank whomever is reading this story and i look forward to any reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding

I don't want to brag or jinx this but I'm on a roll! So now we're back on the Normandy after the Toombs assignment.

Add disclaimer here:-- All right fine, i don't own Mass Effect, (moans inwardly)

* * *

Chapter 4:

Understanding

After their latest escapade, Ashley slowly made her way down the steps and from there she intended to take a long shower. _Looking at some of the crew here, you would think nobody noticed the shower past the sleeper pods. _As she walked around the elevator, Ashley stumbled upon Kaidan struggling to assist Shepard in removing her armor.

"Damn it Kaidan, its not that hard," Raquel said, clearly annoyed. "I would like to make it to the shower sometime this month."

"Stop fussing, and maybe it wouldn't be so hard," Alenko countered teasingly.

"I'm in no mood Lieutenant. The awaiting shower is for more than sweat and grime," Shepard said in her "commander" voice.

Williams silently and gently moved the hapless biotic away and easily disengaged the Commander's armor. "Just needed a woman's touch," Ashley quipped, causing Shepard to jump in surprise.

"You need to stop being so sneaky Chief," Raquel said, turning around with a smile. "Sure these armors save lives, but why do they have to only come off if you can bend backwards? And that's just to start the process."

"Care to return the favor?" Ashley asked, lifting her hair away from the locking mechanism at the base of her neck. _Take a deep breath Ash. Just try to ignore the fact that the woman that has feelings for you is helping you undress._ The armor powered down and Ash went to remove her boots when she felt her shoulder piece disengage. The Chief whirled around so quickly that she knocked Raquel to the ground. "Sorry Shepard, but damn you're fast."

"So I am," Shepard said quietly, not bothering to get up. "Sometimes I wonder if that's the only thing I was blessed with."

Ashley took a seat next to Raquel and removed her other should piece before helping Shepard with her own. "Care to explain?"

"The only reason I survived Akuze was because I was simply faster than the rest of my platoon. And yet I still couldn't save Toombs from himself," she said dejectedly.

"He made his choice Shepard," Williams reminded her sympathetically.

"There are many days when I seriously consider doing exactly what Toombs did," Raquel whispered. "Just one bang and it would all be over. All the screams, the nightmares, the self-doubt, just gone."

"You survived for a reason Raquel," Williams assured staring into the Commander's bright blue irises. "Maybe God wanted you to save the galaxy from Saren and these Reapers."

"Sometimes I just wish…I wish things were different."

"My father once told me that we should never regret our past actions because they influence who we are," Ashley said, smiling slightly at the memory of her father.

"I think there's some old saw about what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Shepard mused, staring at the ceiling.

"Exactly Commander, and I think you're plenty strong now," Ashley said, removing her boots and knee joints.

Raquel smirked and removed her chest piece; her skintight undershirt caused the Gunnery Chief to blush. _Never thought I'd be admiring Shepard's chest._

_Wait stop, you're having a serious conversation here!_

_I'll just linger a little longer._

Raquel sighed, "Yeah well, I wonder if God let Toombs survive to expose Cerberus."

"How well did you know him?" queried Williams.

"Toombs was a good marine. Quick reflexes, smart, and he knew his shit. If I had known he was alive," Raquel paused to silently shake her head. "I should have gone back for him."

"Hey," Ash said, grabbing Shepard's chin with her thumb and pointer finger. _Such soft skin. _"You couldn't have known. And if you did go back for him you would have ended up in the clutches of Cerberus."

"Maybe, but I had always hoped somebody else survived. Now that I found that person and he's gone…I just feel so alone," Shepard sad dejectedly.

"Alone?" Ash asked in disbelief. "Look around you Raq. Everybody onboard would die for you and care for you in their own way. You're not alone. You have Joker, Pressly, Wrex, Tali, Liara, Garrus, Kaidan, Wrex, and-"

"You?" Raquel asked, arching her eyebrows.

_So what your answer Ash?_

_I'm here for her, so yes._

_You know the question has another meaning to it. You can't avoid this for much longer._

_I know, but I need more time._

_No! No more dancing around the asari, it's now or never._

Ashley placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Raquel…I…I know you've been patient, and I appreciate it, really I do. I admit, that nobody has made me feel like you do. If I'm not admiring you, I'm thinking about you. You've become a part of me, you'll always be right here," Ash said, indicating her heart and her head. "It won't go away, and now…now I don't want it to. I'd almost see you in every thought I had, and eventually, my brain starting putting word with them"

"Ash I-"

"Please, let me finish," Ashley interrupted. "At first, I was afraid of anything regarding…us. But now? Now I can't stand the thought of this, this feeling I get around you ending."

"I don't want it to either Ash."

"So I'll take you, baggage and all, and you sure as hell better be willing to take me with mine," the Chief warned.

"I haven't had a problem so far," Raquel responded sweetly.

"Good. Because Shepard?" Ashley said, leaning in to whisper to her Commander.

"Hm?"

"Despite all my teachings and my hesitations, I love you," Ashley said, pulling away. "So yes Shepard you have me."

"You just made me a very happy woman Chief," Raquel said, embracing her new lover.

Ashley smiled in her newly found love and nuzzled into the crook of Shepard's neck. The warmth that had been growing in her chest now spread to her entire body as the two held fiercely to one another. _Regulations be damned, I wouldn't trade this feeling for being named Admiral._

The two reluctantly parted and held each other at arm's length. "Shepard," Ash began. "I don't want this to change anything about this mission. I don't want any favoritism and no protecting me by leaving me on the Normandy."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," said Ashley, standing up. "But Shepard, there's one thing you don't have."

"What's that Ash?"

"First dibs on the shower!" Ashley yelled, sprinting towards the shower room.

_Let the shameless flirting begin!_

* * *

It's a bit short, but I think it works. Again thanks to all that reviewed and read. And some of you might have noticed this, but Ash's speech is derived from Linkin Park's _Figure.09. _** Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped

Chapter 5 is here to satisfy your need for fluffy lesbianism!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Trapped

Ashley was too busy polishing her favorite assault rifle to notice a certain Spectre sneaking up on her. When Shepard came within five feet, the Gunnery Chief noticed a familiar scent in the air. _Smells like tulips and that means its Shepard. _The Chief's vision went dark as hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" asked Shepard, poorly attempting to disguise her voice.

Williams only shook her and grabbed Shepard's legs, lifting the Commander off the ground. Shepard giggled in delight before the Chief let her down. "I guess my stealth skills need some work."

"To be honest skipper, I don't think you could sneak up on anybody with all that perfume you wear," Ashley teased.

Raquel mocked a frown, "You don't like it?"

"Oh no Commander," Ashley said, taking a seductive whiff at Shepard's neck. "I like it, but you just can't be very stealthy with it on."

"Well, as long as you like it then," Raquel said with a smile. _I love it when she smiles._

"So what random planet are we going to now?" Ashley queried, referring to the many planets they had visited undertaking any mission.

"Nonuel," Shepard said simply.

"Why? Any reason in particular?" Ashley asked, obviously tired of the seemingly pointless missions.

Raquel's face turned dark, "Threshers."

Ashley turned serious, "Understood ma'am."

The drop to Nonuel was breathtaking. The thin crust and volcanic nature of the planet made for constant rivers of magma to be visible even from the initial drop altitude. Many of the volcanoes that dotted the surface belched out ash and cinders every other minute, coating the Mako even before they hit the ground.

The Commander used her map of the planet and marked two possible thresher nests. As Raquel sped off towards the first, Ashley could not help but be nervous about the impending fight. _I've never faced a thresher maw before. The training vids just tell you to get into a vehicle and run. Not to mention the fact that it's just her, and me _the Chief noted, looking over at the empty seat nervously.

The Mako roared to a halt on a ridge overlooking a large flat circular area. "Thresher nest?" Ash asked expectantly. The Commander only nodded in response. Ashley placed a hand on Raquel's shoulder affectionately. "Ready?"

"Let's go," Raquel said, and floored the accelerator. As the Mako tore down the ridge, Ashley readied the turret controls frantically. The interface had just booted up when the ashen ground exploded and the thresher maw appeared. "Ash, three o'clock!" Raquel shouted. "Cannon followed by machine gun rounds until the cannon can fir again."

"Aye, aye ma'am!" Ashley shouted over the retort of the Mako's primary cannon. _This is insane!_

Shepard did her bet to give the Gunnery Chief a good target, but the behemoth was surprisingly crafty. Sometimes the ground would shake but the creature would not appear, and other times it would show up someplace else entirely. "It's screwing with us Shepard."

"So I noticed Chief," Raquel responded as the maw burrowed back underground. Shepard kept circling for a while, waiting for any signs of the thresher maw. When it did not come up again, the Commander finally eased off of the gas.

Unfortunately for them, the maw chose that exact moment to catapult the Mako into the air. As the vehicle flipped through the air, Shepard tried desperately in vain to gain control. "Our propulsion jets are shot!" Raquel shouted over the alarms.

Ashley fought back the nausea enough to meekly say, "Shield down, the impact could crush us."

The Mako crashed nose first into the very same ridge they had driven down before. The vehicle's front crumbled and all systems automatically shutdown. "Total system failure," came a computerized voice.

"Yeah, I noticed," Raquel said bitterly. "Fracking thresher maws."

"We have a bigger problem Shepard," Ashley said, pointing out the side viewport that showed lava surrounding the Mako. _We're trapped. Trapped!_

_Calm down, at least you're trapped with Shepard._

_And how does that help?_

_It could be worse._

_Oh, big help._

"We must have pierced an underground magma flow," Raquel reasoned calmly. "Of course we did. That's my life."

"It looks like it's flowing below the Mako," Ashley observed. "We could get out through the top escape hatch and then climbed the ridge. _Or I could be wrong and once we open the hatch we'll be burned alive._

"Shore party to Normandy," Shepard said, trying to hail Joker. "Damn," she muttered when she got no response. "If there's lava on the other side of that hatch Chief, the Mako is the only thing keeping us alive."

"I know, but if we stay here, it's only a matter of time before the Mako's plating fails," Ashley reasoned.

"I hope you're right love," Raquel said, surprising Ashley by being so informal while off the Normandy. "If the worst happens…"

"I know, but I don't plan on being wrong Commander," Ashley said, and promptly kicked the hatch open.

Thankfully, the Gunner Chief was correct and the two were able to escape the vehicle. The two sat back on the ridge looking up at the destroyed Mako as it leaned towards them. _Looks like that tower in Italy I saw in a vid once, _thought Ashley. The Mako gave a groan and lurched towards the two women. Before they could react, they found themselves pinned between the Mako and the ridge. The only thing that saved the two lovers was the turret on top of the Mako as it propped the Mako up enough so that it barely touched them.

"That was close," Ashley breathed. _So now we're trapped again._

_At least this time it's not as life threatening. And I can at least see the Commander instead of being trapped against my seat and the ceiling._

"Sometimes you live not just because of your skills," commented Raquel.

"So we're trapped again, got any ideas?"

"Me?" Shepard asked incredulously. "You were the genius that got s out of the first jam."

"Try Joker now that we're out of the Mako," Williams suggested.

"Shore party to Normandy," Raquel said, barely reaching her suit radio.

"Reading ya loud and clear ma'am," came Joker's voice.

"Drop in for pick up, and not a word when you get here."

"Yes ma'am."

Raquel grabbed Ashley's hand and craned her neck to look at the Gunnery Chief. "Thanks for understanding and coming along," Shepard said seriously.

"I didn't leave when you made that remark at the elevator a few days ago," Ashley reminded her CO. "Now that I feel the same way, why would I leave you now? Besides I'm always looking for a good fight."

"Then you picked the right woman," Raquel said with a smirk.

"Hey Raquel?" Ashley said after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"When we were inside the Mako before, and I didn't let you finish…well I just want to say…I love you too," Ashley said with a smile and squeezed Shepard's hand harder.

"Aw, I love you two Chief," came Joker's voice over the radio as the roar of the Normandy's engine became audible.

"I thought I said not a word Joker," Shepard said using a mock serious tone.

"Sorry ma'am," Joker said as the engineers attached cables to the Mako after skirting the magma flow. "I couldn't resist."

"That's because you're an ass," Ashley and Raquel said in unison as they were freed.

_Yeah, being trapped isn't all that bad._

* * *

As much as i enjoy my two reviewers (Heir of Seth and Death12) I would like to know that other ppl like this thing, so plz review.


	6. Chapter 6: Elephant Season

Whew, i just got this in before my laptop died! Ashley takes a big step.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Elephant Season

Ashley watched as Garrus babbled and sputtered incoherently at Raquel about the Mako. "How did? What caused? Shepard?" _Poor Garrus, he'll never be able to fix it. Not like he won't try like he always does. _"I can't fix this, we'll have to get a new one."

"Hold the presses," Ashley said. "Attention Normandy crewmembers," Ashley yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Garrus has just admitted hat he can't fix the Mako!"

Garrus flexed his mandibles in a turian expression of embarrassment. "I'm sure I could fix it if I was given enough time, but the mission requires rapidity and the fastest solution is getting a new vehicle."

"Whatever you say Garrus," Shepard teased. "We'll stop at the Citadel and see if Udina can get us a Mako."

Ashley chuckled at the way Shepard's voice turned sour when uttering the senator's name, and went back to her duties. _We'll probably get some good R&R with the way that idiot drags his feet. Sometimes it feels like he goes out of his way to find faults in the way Shepard handles things. I wouldn't be surprised if it takes a few days before we get a new Mako._

"Looking forward to the Citadel Chief?" asked Raquel.

"That depends, do you have an apartment on the station?" Ashley asked seductively.

"I was referring to the excitement of the Wards and possibly getting a real meal for once," Raquel said, before leaning in to whisper in the Gunnery Chief' ear. "And no, I don't have an apartment, but I'm sure a Spectre could pull a few strings."

"Tsk, tsk Commander. I just was looking for someplace else to sleep besides those damn pods," Ashley teased. _And hopefully with a big sexy teddy bear. _"You'll have to wait for any romantics Commander," Ashley said, lowering her voice. "We'll have time for extra activities later."

"Tsk, tsk Chief," Shepard said, imitating Ash. "That would be against the regulations."

"Whatever you say," Ash responded with a wave of her hand. "Spectre."

Raquel laughed aloud, which sounded like bells to Williams. _I'd do anything to hear her laugh again and again and again._ "Maybe when this is all over Raquel, if you play your cards right, you'll get what you're looking for."

"A good night's sleep?" Shepard teased.

"Sure skipper, let's go with that."

"I'll talk to you later once we get to the Citadel troublemaker," Raquel said with a wink.

"Looking forward to it skipper," Ashley said and turned back to her duties. Most of the rifles were still clean due to the lack of missions outside of the Mako as of late. All except for Wrex's. The krogan's shotgun was covered in gore and had numerous dents and scratches.

"Wrex, what the hell is this?" Williams asked, holding the close quarters weapon over her head.

"Well Williams, it appears to be a shotgun," Wrex said nonchalantly.

"Don't be an ass you overgrown alligator," Ash countered as she went to work cleaning the shotgun. "What did you do to this thing, shoot a stray animal aboard the ship?"

"I wish," the krogan grumbled. "I simply decided that the meat synthesizer on this tin can makes a stiff steak, and my meal needed some tenderizing."

"I think you just got bored, and used the slab of meat as target practice," Ashley teased.

"Maybe," Wrex said with a pointy smile.

"God, I wasn't serious Wrex," Ashley said with a snicker.

"Seems the only thing you are serious with is Shepard," Wrex said. "Things seem to be getting hot and heavy."

"Can it."

"Why? Going to run to Shepard for protection?"

"I don't need the Commander to protect me," Ashley retorted. "If you must know, nothing has happened yet."

"I know," Wrex stated matter of factly. "That's why Joker is losing all his money."

"So why the twenty questions?" Ashley asked, turning from her work.

"Because I like to annoy you," Wrex said defensively.

"I don't buy it," Ashley said. "Admit it, you care what happens to Shepard."

"A warrior deserves the very best, and needs to be protected from themselves sometimes," Wrex rumbled out. "But don't worry Williams, I still tolerate you and so I'll allow you and Shepard to stay together."

"You better keep me happy Wrex, otherwise I won't keep cleaning your guns," Ash threatened teasingly.

"So noted," Wrex said with a bow of his giant head.

"Attention passengers," came Joker's voice, imitating a vacation pilot. "We'll be arriving at the Citadel Station in five minutes. The local forecast calls for constant sunshine on the Presidium. Please enjoy all the local attractions, we hope you enjoy your stay, and thank you for flying Air Joker."

Ashley and Shepard were the first two off of the Normandy. As they stepped into the elevator that would take them don to C-Sec headquarters, the voice over the intercom rattled off the list of local attractions. "Wanna meet at Flux when you're done with Udina?" Ashley queried. "Maybe I'll show you some of my dace moves," Ashley said, bumping hips with Raquel, drawing a chuckle.

"Cute, but I think I'll need a few drinks to lighten my mood first after dealing with Udina."

"I hear ya Commander. I wouldn't want to be part of that meeting. How do you deal with all these politics?"

"Easy," Raquel said simply. "You just need to pretend there's a stick up your butt."

"That would be a waste of a very cute butt skipper," Ashley said, leaning back to take another look.

"You're not so bad yourself Chief," Shepard said seductively, adding a light pinch as the elevator doors opened. Shepard ran away quickly into the crowd to avoid any counterattack from Ash. _And here I thought the Commander could be subtle for once in her life._

Ash's radio pinged. "Yes Joker?"

"Just a friendly reminder to turn off your radio should you pursue any fun tonight Chief," Joker said.

"I'm touched flyboy," Ashley said as she headed towards the Markets.

"Hey, somebody has to be responsible around here," Joker reasoned. "Besides, this way I can claim I didn't know anything."

"How sweet," Ashley retorted sarcastically. "You coming to Flux?"

"I'm more of a Chora's Den kind of guy. They got the sort of drinks I like to dull my pain," Joker said. "Stupid bones," Ashley heard him mutter.

After killing some time wandering round the vendor area, Ashley slowly sauntered her way over to Flux. _These aliens certainly go for gold. Instead of designating two or three areas for different types of places, they just make one big bar/casino/dance club._

The pounding music tirelessly assaulted the Gunnery Chief's ears as she made her way through Flux. "Hello there stranger," Shepard said in Ashley's ear as she wrapped an arm around the Gunnery Chief's waist.

"Well hello to you too," Ashley replied as she laced her hand with Shepard's. "So, you want a drink or a dance."

"Let's dance first," Shepard suggested as she traded hands and led Ashley towards the dance floor.

Asari, humans, and salarians alike danced to the throbbing music that came from unseen speakers. Even the volus owner danced a few times, much to the crowd's delight. The two women kept it basic, eschewing from any provocative dancing or pelvis-to-pelvis grinding. _Flux isn't exactly the place to come out of the closet. _

Once the two were exhausted, they plopped into chairs at an empty table. Complimentary drinks came from Doran in appreciation when the two girls kissed either side of his environmental suit. The liquid was light purple and fizzed like a soft drink. After eyeing the drink for a few minutes, Ashley shrugged, grabbed her glass and held it up in the air for Shepard to clink. The drink went down smoothly and made Ash's stomach feel warm like a cozy fireplace.

After several more drinks, the two decided to call it quits and exited Flux. "Where rwe going?" Ashley asked, slightly slurring her speech.

"Didn't I shay a Shpectre could pull a few strings?" Shepard asked with a hiccup.

"You're shloshed Raq," Ashley said with a giggle.

"Me? You're the one making up words like shloshed," Shepard teased, wrapping her arm around Ash's shoulder.

The walk to Shepard's rented apartment was long enough to allow the alcohol run its course. "That was one good drink Doran cooked up," Ashley commented.

Shepard nodded in agreement as she stopped at a door and slid her keycard through the lock. The door hissed open, allowing the two into the modest apartment. _ I wouldn't exactly call it cozy, but it's got the essentials._

"So what now?" Shepard asked.

_What now?_

_What do I say? I can't do the deed! It wouldn't be right, it doesn't feel right._

_So don't! Shepard has never pressured you before._

_True, but I still want this night to be special._

_Why don't you start by kissing her smart one?_

_Oh God, I wouldn't even know where to begin._

_Just like high school._

_This is a little more serious than that._

"Ashley?" Raquel asked with arched eyebrows. "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah. Why?"

"Well I asked you something and you just kind of froze with a panicked look on you face,"" Shepard explained, cupping Ashley's cheek. "I think I know what the issue is here."

"There's definitely an elephant in the room," Ashley agreed. "More like a whole herd."

"Then let's start with the baby ones first," Shepard said, kissing Ashley on the forehead. "Bang."

_Didn't I say Shepard would be easy? Start shooting those elephants!_

Ashley kissed Shepard on the cheek slowly, feeling the warmth of her pale skin on her lips. "Bang," she whispered in Raquel's ear.

Raquel held Ashley's head with both hands, and stared her blue eyes into the Chief's brown ones. "Close your eyes," she urged.

_Deep breath now and relax._

Ashley felt Shepard's lips press lightly into her own. The contact sent electricity throughout Ashley's body and she could have sworn she heard her heart flutter. Williams returned the contact with pressure of her own and wrapped her arms around the Commander's neck.

"Bang," Shepard breathed.

Ashley could not contain herself any longer as she jumped onto Raquel and wrapped her legs around the other woman's waist. She kissed Shepard and the electric feeling came back. Without thinking and almost by instinct, Ashley opened her mouth and probed Shepard's with her tongue. Slowly, Raquel walked into the bedroom and lowered her lover onto the bed.

The romance did not go any farther that night simply because it did not need to. The simple fact that Ashley had taken such a leap was fantastic to Shepard. And Ashley was happy as well as she finally got a good night's sleep. _And my teddy bear,_ Ashley thought as she snuggled deeper into Raquel's embrace.

_Bang._

* * *

Yeah I know that in canon, the characters don't even come close to kissing until the mutiny, but what in the world made you thik that this was canon? FOOLS!!

So that was Chapter Six, i hope you enjoy it almost as much as i enjoyed writing it. As always, reviews are appreciated, especially those that proclaim my awesomeness or that are constructive


	7. Chapter 7: Preparation

Wow Over one thousand hits. I'd like to thank all you perverts out there that like to read a good lesbian fanfic. Cheers!

Alright fine: I don't own Mass Effect, but if i did I'd add an Ashley and FemShep option. That's why I'm going into a Game Design Major!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Preparation

Ashley's eyes slowly opened, as she was vaguely aware of being warm. _Must have been that drink last night,_ she thought until she noticed Raquel's arm wrapped around her. _Oh, right. _"Well good morning sunshine," Shepard cooed, ad kissed the Gunnery Chief lightly. Ashley only sighed contently and snuggled deeper into Raquel's arm. "Now, now none of that. We have places to be, people to save," Raquel said, tickling Ashley awake.

Ashley shrieked with laughter. "I'm under attack," she cried as she tried using a pillow to keep Shepard away. Her efforts were in vain as Shepard wrapped her arms around Ash's shoulders in a vice like grip. "I surrender."

"A wise decision," Raquel teased as she lightly kissed her lover's neck.

"Oh I'll have my revenge Raq," Ashley said, and promptly leaned backwards, pinning Shepard between her body and the bed.

"Unfortunately you'll have to wait Ash, Udina said that he'd have a new Mako fro us today," Raquel explained.

"And here I was hoping he'd be an ass so we'd have more time together," Ashley said with a mock pout and theatric sigh.

"Let's just say I 'convinced' him to move a bit faster than usual," Shepard replied, using air quotes.

Ashley sat up, pulling the Commander up with her, "Coffee?"

"Unless you want to join me in the shower," Raquel said with a smirk.

"Seeing you naked is a whole different elephant skipper," Ashley said with a sigh as she ruffled Raquel's blonde locks. "One we don't have time to kill at the moment. Like you said, we have a universe to save," Ash said as she pushed off the bed.

"Commence the saving," Raquel declared as she grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower.

_Commence the saving indeed._

_Who knew the Commander could be so gentle and patient?_

_She waits because she cares, _Ashley thought as she fired up the coffee maker. Ashley sighed, "I could get used to this."

_Don't fool yourself; you and Raquel are most comfortable shooting things._

_Military marriages do work. Look at my family, and Shepard's parents._

_Would you want to do the same to your kids?_

_What kids? This is a single gender relationship here._

_Even so, the odds of you and Shepard staying together over various mission is incredibly slim._

_She's a Spectre, she can go where she pleases, even follow me._

_And you're part of the Alliance. You have to go where they put you. Shepard will be going after the most difficult missions while you're stuck back on crap assignments._

_Shut up._

The coffee make pinged, and Ashley shut out the arguing voices in her head. As ash poured two cups, Raquel came out of the bathroom pulling her shirt over her head. When she saw Ashley she whistled, "Now that's sexy."

"Me pouring coffee is sexy?" Ashley asked as she set the pot down.

"Like a dream come true," Shepard reassured her taking a mug.

"You dream of settling down? I find that hard to believe skipper," Ashley said over the rim of her own mug.

Raquel nodded, "Eventually, or maybe soon. I'm not really sure. Spectres can take a mission or go on extended leave if they so choose. Besides, not all of the assignments are given by the Council. I just have to protect the Council's interests. And if I decide that me being happy is in their best interest, well then so be it."

"You just made me on very happy woman Shepard," Ashley said, setting down her mug.

Raquel shrugged, "I aim to please."

"As long as you're pleasing me Shepard, I don't think we'll have a problem," Ashley warned poking Shepard's shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it Ash," Shepard said, kissing the other woman on the cheek reassuringly. "Come on, it's time to go. Let's go see our new toy."

The two walked back towards the docking bay both a bit sad that their alone time was over but happy to get back to work. The C-Sec elevator hissed open and the two women eased inside when Wrex barreled between the two. "So," he rumbled over the newscast. "Enjoy your visit to the Citadel?"

"Don't worry Wrex," Shepard said. "I'm sure Joker owes you another fifty credits."

"For once the pilot was right," the krogan muttered. "He managed to win back everything," Wrex finished angrily.

"And how much was that?" Williams asked.

The krogan shot a dirty look and looked towards Shepard for sympathy. "Go ahead Wrex, tell the woman."

"Over two thousand five hundred credits," Wrex muttered.

"Smooth," the two said in unison.

"This entire time I was betting that you two could control yourselves, and the one time I put money on the two of you letting loose, you let me down," Wrex said, kicking at the floor.

"Sorry," the two giggled together, purposely annoying the krogan.

"Damn human women," Wrex said as the elevator doors opened at the docking bay.

As soon they entered the Normandy, the two women made a quick stop at the cockpit to swat at Joker, and then headed towards the new Mako's launch bay. "Wow," whistled Ashley at the new Mako.

"Ooo shiny," Raquel said, with a childlike glow in her eyes.

"So when do we get to test this bad boy out?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"Yes," said Garrus as he appeared out of from underneath the vehicle. "I would also like to know when we can take this out for a field test."

Raquel shrugged, "Noveria is sure to pose some problem."

"Noveria?" Vakarian and Williams asked.

"But Commander," Garrus said. "That planet is technically outside of Citadel space. Normal rules don't apply there."

"Yeah, they don't even necessarily follow what a Spectre says," Ashley finished for the turian.

"Yes, but they do what's in the best interest for business. And well," Raquel paused to brandish her pistol. "Let's just say it would be unwise to stop me."

_Sexy._

* * *

So yeah! Once again two days and two chapters! I spoil you guys too much. Now spoil me with reviews damn it


	8. Chapter 8: Politics 101

Eight DaysEight Chapters! Bow down Bitches

A/N: Just a few minor corrections. Sorry if i threw you guys off.

I just love some of the lines they say on Noveria, that I just had to include them.

Now i had a disclaimer around here somewhere...how about I'm poor, therefore, I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Politics 101

The airlock doors of the Normandy hissed open and the shore party instantly found themselves assaulted by Noveria's bitter cold. Ashley and Tali followed Shepard out. _You would think Raquel was sexist, but she'll need somebody to hack anything we run into, and well, I provide the oomph. _"Just like winter back home," Ashley said. "Nobody lick any poles."

"I was always more of a summer person," Shepard responded. "Things tend to suck less when you're at a beach or something like that."

Tali shivered, "I'm in an environmental suit, and I can still feel the cold. I sure hope we'll stay indoors."

"Psh, not with our luck," Ashley said.

The three made their way towards the port, but were stopped by an ERCS security detail. "Hold it," said the apparent leader. "Your arrival is unexpected and suspicious at the very least. We'll have to confiscate your weapons and search your ship."

"Sure, I'll give away my weapons," Tali said, moving behind Raquel. "I'll just be right here."

"Not that I need any, but you're not taking away my boom sticks," Raquel said defiantly. "Besides, I'm a Spectre and this is my team, I don't answer to anybody's authority but the Council's."

"A Spectre? A human? We'll have to confirm it, but until then, I need you're weapons," the woman said nodding to the turian and the other female officer behind her. "If you don't comply, we'll have to open fire."

The shore party instinctively dropped into attack stances. "All you want to do is take, take, take, and we're just not the giving type," Ashley said as she leveled her assault rifle.

"You have to the count of three."

_Fine by me. That gives me three seconds to decide how to kill you. I'm not really fond of killing other humans though._

"One."

_Oh well._

"Two"

_Not much of a choice here._

"Thr-"

"Officer Matsuo stand down! Commander Shepard's Spectre status has been confirmed. Spectres are allowed to have weapons at Port Hanshan," came of voice over a PA system.

_What a nice welcome. I can just tell this is going to be such a pleasant stay._

The group was introduced to Gianna Parasini, the secretary of administrator Anoleis. When asked if anything suspicious had happened, Parasini mentioned the Matriarch Benezia had come and gone to Peak 15. "Isn't that Liara's mother?" Ashley asked. "Commander, don't you think she should be here for this?"

Raquel shook her head, "I already asked our favorite Prothean expert. She wants nothing to do with what might happen. Now then," Shepard continued as she turned back to Parasini. "We need to get to Peak 15."

"Sorry you'll need to talk to Mr. Anoleis about a garage pass because all shuttle are down at the moment due to this blizzard," the secretary explained.

"You mean it's not like this all the time?" Ashley queried. "Great, it's just crappy for us."

Soon enough, the team found their way to the salarian administrator and was stonewalled by the political red tape. _Damn politicians, they're the same on every planet. _Raquel began storming her way out of the office when the secretary called them over. "You obviously don't deal with politics very often Commander. You can't just bludgeon your way through to get what you want."

"Are you sure? I can bludgeon pretty damn hard," Shepard said, patting her pistol for emphasis.

_Ain't that the truth._

The plan was to find a turian that Anoleis was investigating named Lorik Qui'in; supposedly he would find a way to get them a garage pass. Upon meeting the happily intoxicated turian, they found out the truth about the salarian. _Does he really need to skim off of the top? Are a few extra credits worth losing everything over? _From the bar area it was down to the Synthetic Insights building. _You've got to love the runarounds here._

As they reached the main floor, the trio ran into two stray ERCS guards by the entrance. "Hey you can't be here," the human female said.

"I bet you shouldn't be here either," Raquel said, shaking her head.

"I'm sure Ms. Matsuo would be most displeased to find you here," Ashley threatened.

"Look, we can handle Matsuo," the male mercenary said. "Don't make me shoot you."

"Is that a threat?" Tali piped up.

"And if it is?"

"Well that gives me two chares of you being a criminal," Raquel said simply as she drew her pistol. "I can kill criminals."

The two guards looked at one another, "Hell they don't pay that well. Let's just say you didn't see us and we didn't see you."

As the guards fled, the trio went to work clearing out the remaining mercenaries. _These guys can't hack it. _Once they had the data in hand, the trio went to leave. "Commander, this was way too easy," Ashley commented.

"Agreed Chief," Shepard said as they met with Kaira Stirling, the ERCS guard from the dock. "I suppose you're in on this."

The blonde woman nodded. "You just killed my men, that makes you a cop killer. At least that's the story I'll tell everybody once I turn you into paste."

"Jut you try it," Ashley said through gritted teeth as she primed a grenade.

As the explosive flew towards the biotic officer, the team took cover behind the many planters. Tali went to work overheating the enemy team's weapons with her omni-tool. "Cover me Chief!" Shepard yelled as she readied her pistol. Ashley nodded, and steadied her assault rifle on the dura-steel planter and opened fire. Stirling's cronies dropped immediately to the coordinated tactic, as they lacked any decent kinetic barriers. Shepard charged towards Stirling, firing faster the closer she got.

_From that range, the Commander ain't going to miss._

The woman went to sleep for he final time, and the three made their way back towards the elevator. "Never a dull moment with you Shepard," came Tali's metallic voice as the elevator descended.

"What can I say," Raquel said with a shrug. "I'm the life of this party."

As the elevator doors whooshed open, Parasini greeted the team. "Enjoy yourself Spectre?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…officially," Raquel said, stifling a chuckle. "But I do officially suspect that you're more than just a secretary for the salarian."

"Clever girl. I'm an investigator for the Executive Board. With the data you have, and Lorik's testimony I can nail that over-energetic creep," Parasini said coolly. "And I'll be sure to compensate you with a garage pass."

"Is there any particular reason you couldn't do this yourself," Ashley asked bluntly.

"He may be annoying, but he's also not an idiot. He doesn't have a file on his computer saying 'this month I stole three million credits'."

"Convincing the turian shouldn't be a problem," Tali interjected. "Especially given his current state."

After talking to the turian, and convincing him that he wouldn't sound to good as a soprano, the team went to witness the aftermath of their troubles. Parasini quickly overpowered Anoleis and began dragging him from his office. When the salarian laid eyes on Raquel and her team, he began to demand all sort of insane things and even shouted that Parasini be arrested.

When Raquel chuckled ad waved goodbye, the salarian's eyes got even wider in horror. Anoleis desperately head butted the internal affairs officer, grabbed her pistol and shot towards the Commander. Without pausing to activate her own kinetic barrier, Ashley pushed Raquel to the floor as the bullet pierced the crook of her neck.

Ash's vision flashed white as pain engulfed her entire brain. The Chief was only faintly aware of shouting and the warmth on her face as her own blood wrapped itself around her life a scarf. Ashley tried to look up where she thought Raquel had landed, but only saw dark spots that soon overwhelmed her vision.

_Damn politics._

* * *

OMG don't hate me! I'm sorry i wrote it but the idea bunnies made me do it. They're evil! Please review, and offer advice!


	9. Chapter 9: Left Behind

I'm sorry I left you guys hanging, but the plot bunnies held a sharpened carrot to my neck and made me do it. I'm glad that i didn't get any flames of death or angry reviews of pissed off fanfic readers. Well i said i would update soon and i have. enjoy.

Insert witty disclaimer here:

Chapter 9:

Left Behind

Ashley bolted upright from her forced slumber. _I just had the weirdest dream. There was this guy in a hideous orange jacket, and he had a goatee, but he had Kaidan's voice. Creepy. _Ash shook the dream from her thoughts and examined her surroundings. _The Normandy medical bay, that's just great. _As she looked around some more, Ashley noted several items on the bedside table to her left.

The first was a note in Dr. Chakwas' scrawl. "Ashley, I am trusting you to stay in bed as I take a much needed doze in the sleeper pod. If you attempt to unhook anything, I have given Liara permission to put you in a stasis until I awaken."

The second was an OSD that had a small sticky note attached to it in Raquel's handwriting. "Play me," it read simply. Ash shrugged, and pushed the disk into the third item, which was an OSD file player. It was a security video of the events that had transpired in Anoleis' office. _I want to rip that salarian a new one!_ Ashley grimaced as she watched the bullet go right through her neck. _Looks almost as bad as it felt,_ Ashley thought, as she rubbed the now bandaged area. The Chief kept watching as the video showed her fall awkwardly to the floor, breaking her left leg. _I don't remember that,_ Williams mused as she looked underneath her poor excuse of a blanket to find that she was in shorts and her left leg was in a brace. _I feel like the wise ass upstairs._

Ash turned back to the player and watched Tali tend to her wounds as Shepard introduced Anoleis' squawking mouth to the business end of her pistol. "Try something like that again and we're going to have a problem." Anoleis' protest was muffled by the Spectre's pistol. "No, no. I have a big enough headache as it is," Shepard warned. "Now I want you to slide that pistol over to my quarian friend," Raquel instructed, nodding her head over to where Tali had finished inserting medigel into the Chief's wound.

The salarian complied quickly. Slowly, Raquel removed her pistol and hefted the alien to his feet. "You know, you could kill him," Parasini said as she wiped the blood from her nose with her sleeve. "The Executive Board won't be so kind."

_Do it skipper. For me._

Raquel shook her head, "No. I didn't go through all this trouble to give him an easy way out. However, I would love to give him a souvenir of his encounter with me," Shepard finished, and promptly angled her pistol and fired, lodging a round into the salarian's foot. Anoleis howled in pain before the grip end of Raquel's pistol came crashing down over his skull.

_Hell yeah!_

The player shut down and ejected the disk. "I think I'll hold on to this," Ashley said amusedly, as she slid the OSD into her breast pocket. "Could be fun to watch on a rainy day."

The door hissed open as Dr. Chakwas entered the room stifling a yawn. "It's good to see you're up Chief. You were out for nearly two hours."

"What's the damage?" queried Ashley, as she stretched her neck tentatively.

"Well obviously you were shot, but thankfully you're wounds were tended to pretty quickly. We had to perform minor surgery on your leg, and we opened your neck wound to clear out any debris," Dr. Chakwas said, ticking off the topics on her fingers.

"How long will I be out of action for?" Ash asked glumly, knowing her leg would hamper her.

"About five days," Chakwas said with a shrug.

"Five days?" the Chief asked incredulously. "Noveria can't wait a five days!"

"Commander Shepard has gone forward with the mission Ms. Williams," Chakwas said, raising her hand to stop any objections. "I'm sure she'll be fine without you. You are free to wander the Normandy and do anything as long as you don't aggravate anything," the medic continued as she unhooked the machines attached to the Gunnery Chief.

Ashley nodded her head absentmindedly, and shuffled out of the medical wing with her new set of crutches. _She went on without me?_

_You said it yourself. Noveria could not wait a five days._

_I know, but couldn't she have waited until I woke up?_

_You were safe and out of harm's way. That is what matters. Raquel isn't one to sit by your bedside in a vigil like those old soap operas._

_True. But now what?_

Ashley's suit radio pinged. "Glad to hear that you're up," came Joker's voice. "I got something for ya up here in the cockpit. That is, if you can get up here."

"Anything you can do I can do better wise ass!"

"Ouch, the cliché is killing me," Joker retorted as Ash made her way up the stair. As Ashley eased into the copilot's chair Joker let out a whistle. "Nice shorts."

Ash shot a look of pure death at the pilot. "You didn't call me here to hit on me, so what do you want."

Joker shook his head. "Such a shame you play for the other team," Joker said wistfully. "We'd make such a cute couple."

"Yeah, and krogans can fly."

"Ash," Joker said clutching his chest in mock exacerbation. "You've cleft my heart in two."

"I'll break your legs in five if you don't tell me why you called me here," Ash warned playfully as she flicked the pilot's knee.

Joker brought his display out of sleep mode and tapped a few keys. Within moments, three different HUD views came onto the screen. The first was Shepard's, then Wrex's and the last was Tali's. Joker pushed a button. "Commander?"

"Go for Shepard."

"I've got somebody here that wants to talk to you," Joker said, waving Ash over and indicating the proper button.

"Oh?"

"Hey there," Ash said.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Shepard said, sounding relieved. "Good to here from you. Did you watch your gift?"

"Yep, I think I'll save it for a pick me up."

"Thought you would."

Ashley chuckled at how well the Commander knew her. "Well I'll let you go, I'm sure there is something out there that needs to be killed."

"Not for long," Shepard responded and then closed the channel.

Joker shut the display down and swiveled his chair to look at the Chief with raised eyebrows. "You two are so cute."

"Don' make me get physical flyboy," Ashley growled.

Joker threw his hand up in innocence, "I'm not touching that one."

The Chief sat back in her chair and sighed. "Is this what you do all day?" she asked, bored already.

"Hey, not all the time. Sometimes I have an itch, and other times I have to use the bathroom, and God forbid I should sneeze. I tell ya, you marines have all the fun."

Ashley leaned forward and pointed to her bandaged neck. "Does this look like fun to you?"

"Does this?" Joker asked, sweeping arms to indicate the cockpit. "I'd do anything to be able to just walk like a normal person."

"I think I understand," Ash said sympathetically, shuffling her crutches.

"No you don't," Joker said quietly. "You only have to sit around worrying for a few days. I get left behind all the time. And what's more, I have to watch what happens from here on those damn HUD cameras knowing that I can't do a damn thing should the worst happen," Joker said, his voicing getting louder. "So just because you have crutches, don't think you can relate."

Ashley could only stare down at the floor of the Normandy. _Smooth move Williams. You just pissed off a cripple._

"And don't you even think about feeling guilty about pissing off a cripple," Joker finished.

_Oh he's good._

"I'm sorry Joker," Ashley said finally, swallowing her pride. "I didn't know you felt that way, and it was wrong for me to assume anything."

"Yeah well, we can't all be distracted by Shepard's feminine wiles," Joker teased. "Somebody has to pay attention."

"And what I that supposed to mean?" Ashley quipped, happy to hear that Joker was himself again.

"I'm just thinking that maybe if you weren't staring at Raquel's butt all the time, that Anoleis guy never would have got a shot off."

"You're just jealous that she let's me look," Ashley whispered as she slowly got up to leave.

"Maybe," the pilot mumbled. "Where you going?"

"Since I have nothing to do, and no duties to attend to I'm going to take a shower," Ashley called over her shoulder. "Enjoy the best tin can's cockpit sucker."

Joker smirked. "Oh I will," he said as he activated the security cameras. "Yes I will."

* * *

So that's what my plot bunnies cooked up. if you didn't like well... let's jut say i hope you don't fear carrots! Review please, because you love me and my awesome ability to update quickly.


	10. Chapter 10: Friends and Krogans

Just a bit of a filler chapter that adds a bit of depth to other characters

This one does not own Mass Effect. This one regrets this fact, but will continue to write. This one would like to thank Bioware

* * *

Chapter 10:

Friends and Krogans

Not that Ash was superstitious, but she began to worry when Shepard did not come back to the Normandy after another three hours. _That's five hours total Raquel has been out in that frozen wasteland. _After enjoying her shower Ashley went to her station, only to find that every rifle was already finished.

"I took the liberty of completing your duties," came Garrus' duotone voice. "I wasn't sure how long you would be out, and I thought you'd appreciate the gesture."

"I guess," Ash said glumly. "But I was kind of looking to doing something since I'm out of action."

"Oh," Garrus blinked. "I'm sorry Chief I…I,"

"Don't sweat it Garrus," the Chief dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Yes, well I am perspiring a bit," Garrus noted as he wiped a cloth over his head in a surprisingly human manner.

"Human expression Vakarian," Ashley said, patting the turian's shoulder. "You'll get used to it."

"I'm sure I will, but until then I think I'll stick to literal English unless you want to learn the native tongue of Palaven," Garrus said with his mandibles flexed in good humor.

"A turian with a joke?" teased Ashley. "Aren't you filled with surprises?"

"As are you Chief Williams," Garrus said with bow of his head. "I'm sorry to have taken away any needed distractions, but you are welcome to help me with the Mako."

"Uh, no. That's your project, and I would only get in the way. My new task is to annoy our favorite pilot," Ashley said with a wry smile as she made her way towards the cockpit. Once there, Ashley peered over Joker's shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of the HUD displays.

"Pull up a chair and pop some popcorn Chief. I call this one, 'The Return of the Rachni'," Joker said, pointing to the chair next to him.

"Not as stealthy as I used to be I guess," Ashley complained as she shuffled to the copilot chair.

"Right now, you fall under the category of anti-stealth," Joker said. "In case you're wondering, the Commander got the coordinates of the Mu Relay, unfortunately Benezia died, and she just released the big friggin rachni queen into the wild."

"Rachni? Somehow I'm not surprised that Shepard managed to do battle with a species that's supposed to be extinct," Ashley said, grinding her head on the cushion of her crutches.

"Tell me about it. She's on her way back in case you want to get a head start to the debrief room," Joker said, unable to resist mock Ashley.

"Hilarious," Ashley said, rolling her eyes. "But the truth," she groaned as she slowly got up.

Shepard was the first to enter the debrief room in her casual military fatigues. "Why hello there beautiful," Raquel said, shaking the remain snow still in her hair. _My snow angel._ "Damn it was cold down there."

"Boo hoo," Ashley said sarcastically. "I'll warm you up Shepard."

Raquel's eyes shined at the notion. "Maybe later."

Ashley shrugged as the rest of the crew filed in. _So now that we have the Mu Relay coordinates, we don't even know where to go from there. Still, there's Virmire to investigate. _With the debriefing over, the crew left Shepard to deal with the Council. All except for Ashley, who was struggling to her feet in order to leave when Shepard firmly put a hand on her shoulder to indicate she could stay.

The holographic image of the Council sprang to life. "Commander," began the asari councilor. "We've received your report on Noveria."

"Yes a rachni queen," continued the salarian. "How extraordinary."

"Was it wise to let her go?" queried the turian member. "The rachni have a violent history."

Raquel tilted her head. "This queen had no part in the Rachni Wars and has vowed to stay peaceful. Besides," she continued. "She's a giant bug, she's not leaving Noveria anytime soon."

"We see you also encountered Matriarch Benezia, her death is unfortunate," the asari said.

"In the end, she was remorseful. We tried everything, but she would not surrender," Raquel said sadly.

"Well Commander, we have suggested you investigate Virmire, and we'll be awaiting your report. Goodbye Shepard," the turian said, ending the conversation.

Raquel sighed heavily and sat into the chair next to Ashley. "So, you miss me?"

"A little, but don't make a habit of leaving me behind Shepard. I'm not one to just sit around here and twiddle my thumbs."

"But I thought you and Joker were getting along so well," Raquel teased.

"There's only so much I can take of him before his sarcasm begins to piss me off," Ashley responded.

"I heard that," Joker said of the PA system.

"I know," Williams called. "So how was it?"

"Cold, full of backstabbing, and of course, lots of firefights," Raquel said simply. "Same old same old."

"I still can't believe you let that rachni queen go. If it weren't for the fact that it was trapped on Noveria I might be upset with you."

"Yes well, I wasn't about to be the cause of extinction for an entire race," Raquel said, holding Ash's gaze. "That's kind of what we're fighting against love," Shepard said, after turning off her radio.

"I know," Ash said quietly, as she rested her head in Shepard's lap. "Ugh, my leg."

"A well earned injury babe," Raquel said between kisses upon the Chief's forehead. "I uh, never really thanked you did I?"

"No, but this will do," Ashley said with a smirk as she craned her neck to reach Raquel's lips.

"You weren't kidding when you said that everybody would risk their lives for me," Raquel noted, remembering a previous conversation.

"Well I'm a special case, but I think the crew would do it because they know you would do the same," Ashley said, struggling to right herself. "Come on, you should probably talk to Liara about her mother."

Raquel assisted the Chief to her feet and put on a mock pout. "But I don't wanna."

"Now now young lady. She's your friend, and we help out our friends when they need us most. That way, they'll do the same for us," Ashley said, as she hobbled down the steps with Shepard. "I'll be downstairs if you want to talk some more, but I'm sure the rest of the crew needs your attention."

Ashley wished Shepard luck and pushed the button for the elevator, when Tali came down the steps. "Hey Williams."

"Hey Tali," the Gunnery Chief said as they stepped into the elevator. "I want to thank you."

"Hm?"

"You know, for saving my life and all."

"Don't mention it Ashley. I wasn't about to let a friend die," the quarian stated simply.

_Friend. Such a simple concept and yet I didn't think the others saw me that way. But between Garrus and Tali, I guess we are friends. As for Wrex? Well it's Wrex._

"Still, thanks Tali," Ash said, squeezing the quarian's shoulder thankfully as the elevator doors rolled open.

"Sure thing," Tali said, and walked towards engineering.

Ashley shrugged and took a seat in a stool at her rifle table, which was filled with frozen firearms. "Great."

"I'm sure you and Shepard could warm those rifles right up," chuckled Wrex.

"I'm sure you could too if I shoved them up your ass far enough."

"Touché."

"Attention Air Joker passengers. We'll be making a stop at the Citadel before making our way towards Virmire. Please take the time to stock up on anything you may need on our brief four day stay."

_Now you know that those four days are for you._

Wrex looked knowingly from Ashley's brace to her eyes. "Shut up Wrex."

"What? I was just going to say that I wasn't betting anything this time."

"That rifle up the ass threat is still on the table," Ashley warned, grabbing the krogan's own extra stocky shotgun.

"Noted," Wrex said simply with a nod.

* * *

A bajillion thank yous go out to the following people that reviewed more than once: Heir of Seth, Death12, Hunter-Killer360, and the unseen but loved Kendrene


	11. Chapter 11: Citadel Bliss

I hope that my humor about Alenko is not over your heads. I'll explain later. This is a personal best, two chapters in less than 24 hours.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Citadel Bliss

Day One

Ashley could not have been happier about the Commander's decision to stop at the Citadel. The prospect of spending four days on the station made Ashley almost giddy with anticipation. Shepard had given Ash the keycard to the apartment and told her not to wait up. "Unfortunately, this won't just be for pleasure," Raquel had said. "There are some pressing issues that need to be resolved. The Consort's issue still needs to be resolved."

The Chief shook her head at the conversation and was waiting for the airlock to open when Joker came up beside her. "I've been instructed to guide you on the most efficient way to get around the Citadel with crutches."

"Well this should be fun," Ashley said. "Got any secret passages?"

Joker smirked, "You'll just have to tolerate me log enough to find out."

The door hissed open and the two accessed the C-Sec elevator. "Any bets this time smartass?" Ashley queried.

"Nope," Joker said. "I intend on keeping my money this time around. Besides, you got a broken leg."

"And?"

"And I'm speaking from experience that things get difficult in the area of fun," joker said, waggling his eyebrows.

"How enlightening," Ashley drawled. "You mean to tell me you've never…"

"I consider that, uh, private Chief," Joker said nervously as the doors hissed open. Joker promptly guided Ash over to the Rapid Transport System, and selected the Apartments option under Wards Location.

"Come on flyboy, I find I hard to believe that you're a virgin," Ashley whispered as they clambered into the vehicle.

"Didn't say I was and I didn't say I wasn't," Joker said with a wave of the hand.

"But if you weren't, you'd brag about it," Williams said knowingly.

"Me? Brag? You want the truth?" the pilot asked after a sigh.

"Sure."

"You can't handle the truth!" Joker said, quoting an old movie.

Ashley shook her head, "And you say I'm bad with clichés."

"Seriously? There was only one time. Human, small but cute. Just a one night deal though."

"And I thought romance was dead," Ash said sardonically.

"We can't all be hearts, rainbows and unicorns Chief."

"Do I look like a girl that pictures that?" Williams asked as the transport slowed to a stop.

"No, but I have heard you recite poetry to Shepard," Joker teased as he went left down the apartment block.

Ashley followed him. "Just because I can drill a bad guy between the eyes at fifty yards doesn't mean I can't like the occasional emotional stuff. Just don't spread it around."

"Whatever you say Chief," Joker teased as he pressed what looked like a wall. The wall turned out to be a door that slid to the right with a whoosh revealing an alley of sorts.

"So you do have a secret passage way."

"Stick with me long enough and you'll find I'm full of surprises," Joker said. "Third door on your left. It's a back door to the apartment."

Ash nodded a thank you and entered the flat. It was the same as they had left it only weeks earlier. Ashley eased her way over to the bed and slept.

Day Two

Ashley awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs. _Eggs? On the Citadel? _The Chief turned carefully onto her back ad attempted to get up. Pain jolted up her leg as she moved too quickly. Ashley gasped and moaned loud enough for the kitchen occupant to hear her.

"You better not be moving Ash," came Raquel's voice. "You'll hurt yourself ad ruin my master plan."

Williams used a pillow and propped herself into a sitting position. "Master plan?"

Shepard entered the room wearing only a silk robe with a tray piled high with food. "Breakfast in bed," she said sweetly.

"How romantic," Ashley said, looking at the tray. "Eggs, toast, bacon, and cereal? Where did you get this stuff?"

"Joker and the requisitions officer know some people."

"And you thought making coffee was sexy? This is way better Raquel. My mom used to say that to cook for somebody is to show true love," Ashley said as she bit into her toast.

"What can I say? I'm a lover and a fighter," Raquel said, touching foreheads with Ashley. "I wish I could stay, but I have to go."

"Where are you going this early? Don't leave me here all day."

"Early? All day? Check your watch Ash, it's 5:00 PM Sleeping Beauty," Shepard noted.

"So why are you in a silk robe?"

"Because I didn't wake up until noon, but I didn't want to leave you. You say the cutest things in your sleep you know," Shepard teased, as she got dressed. "Who is Commander Shnuggles?"

Ash blushed so red that Shepard could see it from her mirror. "It's, uh…you."

Raquel wheeled around with her eyebrows raised in shock. "Me? I'm Commander Shnuggles? You certainly said some naughty things to me then."

The Chief's face turned even redder. "I don't remember dreaming anything like that."

"Well then Chief Thunderlips," Shepard said as she finished dressing. "I have to go, but be sure to take your medicine. Shnuggles' orders."

Ash chuckled as Shepard went out. The Chief grabbed the bottle and swallowed the small capsule easily. Almost instantly, the background pain in her leg stopped and the Chief felt suddenly very tired. Moving her tray to the floor, Ash settled in for more dreams of Commander Shnuggles.

Day Three

Ashley woke to the familiar sensation of Shepard's body heat encompassing her own. Ash slowly rolled over slowly so that she was face to face with Raquel. _She's still asleep_, thought Ashley as she lightly kissed her CO's nose. On contact, Shepard's eyes snapped open in a panic, but then softened at the realization that Ashley had woken her up. "Hey there."

"Hey yourself," Ashley whispered as Shepard massaged her injured leg. "Oo right there Shepard."

"Here?" Raquel teased, purposely massaging another spot.

"Yeah, there too," Ash replied, foiling Raquel's plot. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, the business with the Consort is all wrapped up. I just have to go see her. Nothing intensive, so you can come if you want," Raquel said, nipping at Ash's ear.

"It beats staying here. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy staying in bed with you and relaxing for once, but we're both women of action."

"I agree, come on," Raquel said, throwing back the sheets.

The two arrived at the Consort's Chamber in no time and the asari saw them right away. _First class all the way._ The asari was thankful to Raquel for helping her with Septimus and the elcor diplomat. "I can only offer you a small amount of credits and a gift of words. I see your armor, not just your physical armor but your emotional one as well. It is thick and almost impenetrable. Your past has been filled with grief and regret, and your life has been one trial after another. This is who you are, but not who you will become."

"Uh, okay?" Raquel said, obviously confused.

"Close your eyes Commander. Try to relax," the asari said as she stepped closer to Raquel. The Consort seemed to ignore Ashley completely and kissed Shepard lightly on her neck.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Ashley and Raquel said at once.

"I apologize Commander," Shi'ara said. "I must have misinterpreted the situation. I can see now that there is a bond between the two of you."

"Yes, yes there is," Shepard said as she gripped Ashley's hand.

Back at the apartment, the two women could not help but discuss the recent events. "I can't believe she came on to you that strongly. She just ignored that I was there. That's just rude whether we're together or not."

"I know. I thought she was just going to mind meld to help me understand what she said. Freaked me out," Shepard said, sitting on the small couch.

"Never been kissed by an asari?" asked Williams, sitting next to Raquel.

"I have actually, but still."

"Have you ever, uh, you know, been with an asari?"

Shepard turned to Raquel and held her chin. "Listen to me very carefully Chief. I. Have. Never. Been. With. Anybody."

"Okay then. Just curious," Ash said sheepishly.

"Let's get some sleep," Shepard suggested with a yawn. "Tomorrow we leave in the afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan Shnuggles," Ashley said, throwing an arm around Raquel for support as they moved towards the bed.

Day Four

The final day on the brief vacation started when Ashley was awakened by Shepard's lips on her own. Williams returned the gesture with pressure of her own and wrapped her arms around Raquel's neck. Ashley could not help but moan in pleasure as they parted. "That's one hell of a way to wake up skipper."

Raquel flashed a smile. "I tried. Come on, it's time to get you out of this damn contraption," Raquel finished as she tugged on Ash's brace.

The two washed up and exited the apartment and headed towards the Normandy. _I'm going to miss that apartment,_ Ashley lamented.

Once at C-Sec, the two women saw Joker waiting for them by the elevator. "Hello ladies," Joker said in a husky voice.

"Sorry Jeff, I'm not a fan of deep voices," Shepard teased.

"Jeff? You mean I actually have first name?"

"Only if I feel like using it," Raquel said as the doors opened.

As the elevator ascended, Ashley could not help but ask Joker about his stay on the Citadel. "I spent most of my time making sure nobody touched the Normandy. When I wasn't doing that, I got questioned by Anderson on our missions and the psychological state of my crewmates."

"So what did you say?" queried Ashley.

"I told them that Garrus is a homicidal maniac, Tali contemplates suicide via the drive core, Wrex sings in his sleep, Alenko thinks we're all going to betray him, and of course, the Commander and Ashley are in a mad three way lesbian relationship with Liara."

"Cute," muttered Ashley.

"Come on, I told them that everything is green," Joker said seriously.

"Anything else of interest?" Shepard asked.

"Unless I missed the news break that there is a cure for everybody's favorite pilot, then no."

Once inside the Normandy, Ashley and Raquel headed directly to the medical wing to see Dr. Chakwas. The doctor examined Williams, and was satisfied enough to remove the brace from her leg. "Just don't go gallivanting around recklessly. I don't want to see you back here Chief."

"Understood ma'am," Ashley said with a nod.

"I've got to go set the course for Virmire with Joker. I'll see you later," Shepard said as they exited the room.

Ashley went to the elevator, and as it slowly descended, Ash could only lean against the railing and imagine what Virmire had in store for them.

* * *

In case you want to know about Alenko related humor, the guy that did the voice for Alenko is the same guy for Carth in Knights of the Old Republic. Now review!!


	12. Chapter 12: Virmire

No need to fear faithful readers, nothing catastrophic has happened to me. I'm sure you were all worried when I did not meet my usual twenty four hour deadline. My two excuses are work and Soul Calibur 4. This is the longest chapter of Gunning for It, it's Virmire in case you are completely dense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect...so sad.

* * *

Chapter 12:

Virmire

The drop to Virmire was quick and quiet. _Well, as quiet as a spaceship can be._ In no time at all, the team of Shepard, Ashley, and Garrus made it to the first AA tower that impeded the Normandy's approach to the compound. Ashley was the first one out of the Mako, her assault rifle blazing. The small detail of geth that were guarding the controls never stood a chance against the coordinated tactics of the team.

The second AA tower fell just as easily as the first. Meeting the salarian STG unit outside of the compound was not a pleasant experience. "Damn it we called for a fleet," the captain cursed. "Instead we get a single frigate and a Spectre."

"I think we can provide just as much oomph as a fleet," Ashley commented.

"Why do you want this placed wiped out?" Raquel asked quizzically. "Surely a team could render this place useless."

"You don't understand," the salarian said with a shake of his head. "Saren is close to finding a cure for the genophage."

"There's a cure for my people and you want to blow this place to hell? I can't let that happen," Wrex interrupted.

"Please understand that this isn't up to you. We can't make the same mistake again," the salarian countered furiously.

Wrex stepped forward menacingly and jabbed the captain with a finger. "My people are not a mistake," he said before stalking away.

"Is he going to be a problem?" the salarian queried with a blink.

Raquel sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll talk to him."

"Commander wait," Ashley called to Shepard before she could talk to Wrex. "I'm not sure Wrex is going to listen to reason." As if to illustrate her theory, Wrex began firing off shotgun rounds towards the sea. "Maybe Alenko and I should stay ready in case things go sour."

Raquel clasped a reassuring hand on ash's shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing. I can handle Wrex," and with that, she walked over to the krogan.

_The Commander's got some balls,_ thought Ashley, as Shepard slowly approached Wrex. Williams couldn't hear what the two were saying, but things did not seem to be doing well when Wrex and Shepard drew their pistols at each other. Ashley self-consciously readied her rifle, awaiting even the slightest signal from Raquel. Just as soon as t started, it was over. Wrex lowered his pistol and only stared at the shoreline as Raquel walked back over. _How the hell did she do that?_

While waiting for Shepard to return, the salarian captain had come up with a plan. They would covert their ships core into a makeshift atomic bomb. _It lacks a certain finesse, but it will get the job done._ The bomb had to be planted at a specific location, where the breeding facility and the main compound met. The base's AA towers meant that the device could not be dropped from orbit. Instead, Captain Kirrahe wanted to form four teams. Three would attack the front and disable two of the AA towers while a fourth led by Shepard would go around back and disable the last. Unfortunately, Kirrahe needed one member of the team to complete one of his three.

"I'll go Commander," Alenko said. " I volunteer."

"Hold on LT. With all due respect, the Commander will need you to help arm the bomb. I'll go with the captain" Ashley countered.

"With all due respect Chief, it's not your decision to make," Kaidan responded.

"Why is it that whenever somebody says 'with all due respect,' they really mean kiss my ass?"

"Relax. Alenko, you're with Captain Kirrahe. Do me proud," Raquel said.

The salarian seemed pleased. "Very well. My team will brief your engineers on the device. I must speak with my men."

As the captain made his speech, Alenko approached Shepard. "In case anything happens, well, it's been an honor serving under you ma'am."

"Don't talk like that," replied the Gunnery Chief.

"She's right, we'll see you on the other side," Shepard offered.

Alenko nodded and went to join hi new teammates. Ashley, Shepard and Wrex made up Team Shadow and made their way to the rear of he compound. After hopping a small rock wall, the team moved towards their destination. Soon enough, they encountered a small outpost that held the geth communications satellite. After easily dispatching the AI's, Shepard took aim at the satellite and opened fire. Kirrahe's voice came crackling over the radio. "Something has disrupted their communications. We may be getting help from Shadow. Open fire! Open fire!"

Raquel signaled for Ash to take point and the Gunnery Chief dutifully led the team further along the beach. Ashley saw the second outpost first and signaled for everybody to stop. Grabbing the sniper rifle from her back, Ashley scouted he small structure. "Five geth troopers, one geth juggernaut, and a krogan."

"The krogan is mine," Wrex said, checking his shotgun.

"Suit yourself," Ash shrugged before going back to her rifle. "Firing." Four shots dropped four of the geth troopers. "They're all yours," Ashley said as she folded up her rifle.

Shepard and Wrex nodded to each other, and charged towards the outpost. The fifth geth trooper was blown to pieces by a shotgun round while the juggernaut and the krogan stood tall. Wrex shoulder blocked his chosen foe to the ground before attaching a grenade to its hump and detonating it. Orange gore splattered his face as Wrex smiled in satisfaction. Shepard used her biotics to lift the juggernaut and was taking her time destroying the geth with her pistol. Ashley concluded the team's business at the structure by shutting down the geth's triangulation system.

"They seem disoriented. They must not be triangulating our position any more. Press forward," Alenko said over the radio.

This time, Wrex took point as they followed the trail of sand. "Smells like some sewers," Wrex commented. "Maybe we can get in through there."

Raquel did not have the opportunity to answer as several shots buzzed over her head. The team returned fire and pressed forward. "Those flyers are leaving for fuel," Alenko shouted over the radio. "Check your rifles and be ready when they return." Wrex took a right and stumbled upon a gas depot surrounded by the flyers Alenko had mentioned.

"Shoots the tanks!" hollered Shepard. The explosion engulfed the flyers utterly and completely. They were not going to bother the salarian teams any longer.

After clearing out a few more geth and krogan, Ashley found a terminal. "Looks like we won't be using your sewers Wrex. I've got control of the alarms from here. It's your call Shepard, I can either disable the alarms or trigger them on the salarians' side of the base."

"We can handle the guards," Shepard said. "Unlock he doors and let's go."

Ash nodded and did as asked. The interior of the compound was filled with crates and surrounded by bare steel walls. The team took cover behind some crates as the guards fired at them. "Wrex, lift on three!" shouted Raquel. The krogan nodded and as Shepard reached three, the two stood and lifted the ten or so guards helplessly into the air. Ashley knew the drill from there, opening fire as the opponent kicked and reached for something to hold onto futility.

As they climbed some steps, Ash was surprised by two salarians that charged at them kicking and clawing. Wrex quickly put them to rest. "Salarians," ash said sadly. "The captain mentioned losing some men."

Shepard shook her head sadly and accessed the next room. Ashley was not sure exactly when it happened, but she snapped out of her battle haze as the team encountered an asari neuroscientist, begging for mercy. "You don't understand what Sovereign's indoctrination can do to you. Please, let me go before I become a mindless slave!"

"I'm blowing this base to hell and back. You should get the hell out of here," Shepard warned. The asari did not need to be told again and ran for her life. The elevator in the room dumped them into Saren's personal laboratory.

"Shepard over here. It's a beacon, jut like the one on Eden Prime."

Raquel cautiously approached the beacon. Her hands turned the access dials and she was once again lifted into the air by the Prothean artifact. Compared to her first encounter with a beacon, Raquel shook less violently and it did not explode. When Shepard landed lightly on her feet, Ash let out a sigh of relief.

"Got the bridge button," Wrex said as softly as a krogan can. "Let's go. I want to tear this whole place down."

Before they could exit the room, a holographic display of Saren's ship appeared. "You are not Saren," the metallic voice said.

"You're not a Reaper ship, you're an actual Reaper!" Shepard exclaimed.

_That's a Reaper? What the hell can we do to stop something like that?_

As Shepard continued her conversation with the sentient being, Ash's radio clicked twice, indicating that the salarians had accomplished their goals. "We are legion, and I am the vanguard of your destruction. This conversation is meaningless, and therefore over." There was an explosion, and all of the glass in the room shattered around the team.

"Commander? We have a situation," Joker said over the radio.

Raquel keyed her suit's radio, "Hit me Joker, I love bad news."

"That ship, that Sovereign? It just made a turn that would have torn any Alliance vessel in half and it's heading straight for your location. Whatever you're doing down there, I suggest you wrap it up and fast."

Raquel nodded, "understood. Let's go."

Team Shadow crossed the recently lowered bridge and found the AA tower they were searching for. "That gun could put a mighty big hole in the Normandy," Wrex said with a whistle.

"All the more reason to shut it down," Ashley responded.

As they rounded a corner, geth rocket drones and several geth primes set upon the team. Wrex cackled with delight fervently fired his shotgun until it overheated. Raquel only rolled her eyes and went to work with Ashley by her side. Whenever Shepard had to take cover, Ashley was right there with her providing covering fire. Once the AA tower was disabled, Shepard and her team entered the elevator that would bring them to the bombsite. The giant doors opened to reveal giant turbines turning the river that flowed through the compound.

Joker swiftly brought the Normandy in and slowly turned it, allowing the engineers to haul the device to the proper location. _So far so good_, Ashley thought, as she joined in assisting the engineers.

"Commander! We have a problem," said Alenko's voice over the radio.

"Lieutenant, get your ass over to the rendezvous point!" Raquel shouted.

"We can't! My team is pinned down at our AA tower."

"Shit," cursed Shepard. "Ash, can you handle things here?"

Ash nodded.

"Good. Hold here. Wrex, Tali, you're with me," Raquel said and then left.

_Never thought that I would voluntarily stay behind,_ Ashley thought as she helped wire the bomb. The water washed over Ash's leg as she frantically waited for Shepard to return. _Hurry back Raquel. I don't want to activate the bomb without you._

A loud noise filled the air and a large shadow cast itself over the bombsite. Williams looked up to see a geth drop ship fast approaching. Ash keyed her radio, "Commander! We've got geth at the bombsite. The drop ship is flooding the entire area."

"Can you hold them off until I get to Alenko?"

Ash surveyed her situation as she pulled the trigger on her assault rifle, firing at anything that was not human. _Ten geth troopers, five shock troopers, three rocket troopers, a juggernaut and a prime. Joker left with everybody to pick up the other salarians, and I'm stuck here with a bunch of engineers whose version of action his sitting in front of a computer. "_Negative!" she shouted as she took cover behind one of the turbines. "There's too many of them." _Think, think think. That thing has to go off no matter what. Nothing else matters. I said I'd die for this mission, and I will if I have to. Goodbye Raquel. I love you. _"I'm activating the nuke!" Ash shouted as she hit the button.

"What the hell are you doing Williams?" Raquel asked wildly.

"Making sure this thing goes off no matter what. Go get Alenko. Don't worry about me."

"Belay that," said Kaidan's voice. "Go get the Chief Shepard."

Ash heard the static of the radio as Shepard mulled over her decision. Meanwhile, Ash was still firing her weapon, dropping any enemy foolish enough to go out of cover. _Fifteen left. _"I'm going back for Ashley. Alenko…you were my brother not just in arms. Die well LT."

"It' been my honor Shepard."

Tears stung Ashley's eyes as the weight of Shepard's decision hit her. _She would sacrifice a higher-ranking officer for me. I knew she loved me, but will she throw everything away just for me? _Ashley had no time to answer her question as the geth inched ever closer. The Chief poked out from cover too far and was clipped with shot just above her left knee. Williams grunted in pain, but stood her ground, switching to her pistol as her other hand held her injury.

After what seemed like hours, the doors Shepard had left through earlier opened. Raquel's effect was immediate. The geth dropped like flies until the area was cleared. Ash limped over to Shepard, "I told you to save LT."

"I know but-" Shepard was cut off from a shot that separated the pair. The two women looked up and saw the person they both hated the most. "Saren," Shepard hissed, and pushed Ash to cover before finding protection of her own.

"I have to give you credit Shepard," the turian said. "My geth were utterly convinced that the salarian were the real threat."

The turian and Shepard conversed some more, but Ash's heartbeat filled her ears. _Shit! The same goddamn leg! _Ashley concentrated to slow her breathing. Slowly, the pain numbed itself and Ashley tried o stand behind her cover. Gunshots filled the air as the conversation had obviously taken a turn for the worse.

Williams swung out from cover to fire at the rogue Spectre, but the turian was right next to her, avoiding Shepard's attack. Saren growled and simply kicked the Gunnery Chief at her injury site. The force of the attack caused Ashley to bash her knee to the ground. The water did nothing to cushion the fall as Ash heard a crack coming from her knee. A familiar white-hot pain shot through Ashley's body and she tasted blood in her mouth from biting her tongue.

Williams could bear the pain no longer and collapsed into the river. The final countdown alarm of the nuke forced the creeping blackness from Ashley's vision. As she struggled to her feet, the Chief saw Saren flee on his hovercraft. Still on one knee, Williams heard the familiar roar of the Normandy's engine. Ash began crawling towards her salvation when she felt arms wrap around her. Looking over, she saw that Raquel had lifted her up and slung her over her shoulder as she waded towards the Normandy.

Once inside, Joker pushed the ship as fast as it would go, barely breaking the atmosphere as the nuclear device detonated. Inside the debriefing room, the sadness hung over the crew like a heavy shroud. "I can't believe you left him behind," Ash whispered.

"I think we both know that I couldn't leave you. It's what her wanted, and it was my decision," Raquel said quietly.

Ashley only stared at the floor as Liara helped Shepard understand the completed vision. The location was to be Ilos from the Mu Relay. The Gunnery Chief was not really listening and felt absolutely nothing. _Not sad, not angry, just…numb._ The crew was dismissed, and Ashley limped as fast as she could towards her station. Unfortunately for her, Raquel caught up to her in the elevator.

"So let me get this straight," Raquel began. "You wanted me to leave you behind, even though we love each other?"

Ashley did not respond.

"Ash, how far are you willing to go in order to absolve our family's name? Dying is not the answer to your family's pain. Living is. I don't just want you here Ash. I want you here, by my side. Not just for this mission, but forever," Shepard finished, grasping her lover's hand.

Ash sighed heavily. "I know. And I'm sorry…for everything. I need you too Shepard."

Raquel smiled and pulled Ashley into an embrace. "We'll fight for him, just like we fight for Toombs and every other innocent life," she whispered fervently.

_And I'll fight for us, and our future._

* * *

So that was Chapter 12 and I hope you all enjoyed it. It's hard to believe that by chapter 12 in my last Mass effect fanfic I was almost finished. So happy that I've gotten over three thousand hits and a whole smattering of reviews. Please add to my awesomeness.

Oh and Kendrene...the truth is... I am Flash Gordon.


	13. Chapter 13: Locked Out

So I'm back to my usual form with another quick update. I think you all know what's coming.

I think/hope that by now it's obvious that i don't own Mass Effect.

* * *

Chapter 13:

Locked Out

Ashley was thoroughly enjoying her hot shower. The water easily washed away all the sad, grime, and blood. _Too bad I still feel like I have Alenko's blood on my hands. _As Williams watched the water slowly circle the drain, there was a soft knock at the door. "Ash?" came Shepard's voice. "Can you open the door? It's locked."

The Chief shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her body before opening the door. "Yeah skipper?"

Raquel blushed. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to talk some more. I just want to clear the air before we reach the Citadel."

"The Citadel?" Ashley queried, adjusting her towel.

"Yeah," Raquel said with a sigh. "The Council wants to discuss our next move. So you want to talk?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, just give me a sec." Williams closed the door and put on her clothes as quickly as she could. She found Shepard waiting for her at one of the mess tables. Taking a seat, Ash started. "So?"

"I, uh, may have crossed the line when I brought up your family," Raquel started weakly. "I know that I'm not completely innocent of doing things recklessly."

"I didn't want to point that out earlier," Ashley said softly, staring at her hands.

"Going to Nonuel without a plan and with just you was probably the stupidest thing that I've ever done. I didn't want to do it, but when I saw Toombs again? And then when her killed himself…" Shepard fell silent.

Ash looked up to find Shepard wiping away a tear. "I think I understand. It brought back the pain and the hatred of the threshers. It's the same way I felt when we were on Virmire. Thinking that I would never make it past Gunnery Chief angered me so much that I wanted to go down in a blaze of glory."

"I'm glad that you stood by me when we went to Nonuel, but more importantly afterwards, when everybody thought that I had gone completely insane," Shepard said gratefully. "But when you wanted to end it all, end everything we shared. It broke my heart."

"I'm sorry Raquel," Ash said slowly. "But now I'm hear to pick up the pieces," she said, lifting Shepard's chin.

Raquel smiled, and took Ashley's hand in her own, and kissed it. "Making our final approach to the Citadel," Joker announced over the intercom.

Once they exited the Normandy, Ashley and Raquel were swept to the Council Chambers. "Commander Shepard, you've done well," the asari councilor began.

"Well?" questioned Shepard. "I've lost a valuable member of my team and we're still on Saren's trail. This mission isn't over yet."

"It is as of right now," the turian councilor said.

"We've blockaded every relay leading to the Citadel if Saren is foolish enough to launch an assault," argued the salarian member.

"That's not enough. The Reapers are the real threat, and so is the Conduit!" Raquel shouted. "We need to get to the Mu Relay."

"Saren is a master manipulator," the asari reasoned. "It is possible that the Reapers are a convenient lie along with the Conduit. Besides, the Mu Relay is deep within the Terminus Systems. Sending in a fleet could start a full scale war."

"Send me in. With the Normandy, my crew and I can get to the relay without being spotted," Raquel offered.

"Absolutely not," the turian said.

Shepard went to argue some more when Udina interrupted. "Shepard, you have done enough. You may be a Spectre, but the Normandy is still the sole property of the Alliance. And as such, I am locking you out. You're grounded at the Citadel until further notice."

"You bastard! You're selling us out!" Ashley blurted out.

"Enough! You're quickly becoming more trouble than you're worth Shepard. It's time for the Council, with my help of course, to decide the next course of action."

Ashley and Shepard stormed out of the Council Chambers, and back to the Normandy. Raquel stomped off when Joker called Ash over. "So what happened?"

"They've clipped our wings," Williams said bitterly, pointing to Joker's console.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch."

"Tell me about it," Ashley said with a sigh.

There was a loud banging from below deck. Joker flipped on the security camera, which showed Raquel wrestling with her locker. The pilot looked from he video feed to Ashley and then back again. "I think you should go talk to her," he suggested.

"You think?" Joker wished her luck, and Ashley made her way down the steps. As she cleared the landing, there was one more slam and then Raquel sat angrily on the floor. "Now now Shepard, haven't we gone over the fact that it's unfair to wrestle inanimate objects?"

"Stupid Udina," Shepard muttered.

"I hear ya Commander. What he did wasn't right. Listen, the rest of the crew is with you. We could blow this popsicle stand, just give the word," Ashley said, placing a hand on her CO's shoulder.

"Believe me, I would gladly do anything to save the galaxy and everything, but I'm not sure what to do," Shepard said glumly.

"You'll think of something, you always do," Ashley said confidently, offering her hand. When Shepard took it and pulled herself up, the two women found themselves incredibly close together. Shepard looked around the mess hall mischievously. Seeing nobody, the Commander pulled Ashley closer.

_Oh boy. Here we go. Just ignore the heat of Shepard's incredible body next to yours. Also ignore that her incredibly soft and kissable lips are just in front of yours._

_Screw it!_

Ashley closed her eyes and leaned forward for what she hoped would be the best kiss of her relationship so far, when the intercom crackled to life. "Commander Shepard? I've got a message here from Captain Anderson, he says it's important."

Ashley slapped a palm to her forehead as Raquel shouted back. "I know you were watching us on the cameras you little horn dog. Whether the message was important or not, you could have waited."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Commander. I just knew where you were on the ship and figured that I would pass the message along."

_Bullshit._

Anderson's plan was simple enough. He would hack Udina's computer, and override the lockdown order. Shepard, Joker, and Ashley sat nervously at the cockpit staring at the Normandy's status indicator. Currently, the indicator glowed orange showing that they were still grounded. Joker folded his fingers and sighed heavily. Finally, the indicator turned green and Joker's hands flew over the controls. "I want us gone last week Joker. Get us out of here," Shepard said excitedly.

The Normandy swiftly exited the hangar and sped towards the relay that would get them close enough to enter the Terminus Systems. Once the ship cleared the relay, Joker set the Normandy to stealth and Raquel took the intercom control. "This is Shepard. We're running quiet. We're heading to Ilos, so I want everybody to rest up. And thank you for staying with me."

Raquel gave a yawn and patted Joker on the back. "That goes for you too flyboy. This tin can does have an autopilot. I'll be in my quarters." With that, Shepard sauntered off along with other crewmembers to the lower deck.

Joker took off his cap and rubbed his eyes. "Well it looks like we're mutineers Chief."

"So we are."

"You know, I never thought that we would actually be saving the galaxy. Sure I've maybe saved the day a few times, but the galaxy? This feels sort of…epic," the pilot said.

"Epic?"

"Yeah. Something feels different about this next planet. Ominous maybe," Joker said with a shrug.

"Are you suggesting something?" Williams asked.

"Right about now, I'm not even sure what I'm saying."

"Great," murmured Ashley getting up to leave. As she reached the second deck to go to a sleeper pod, Ashley noticed an orange glow coming from Raquel's quarters. The door opened as Williams approached and the locked behind her. "We had to do this Shepard, you know we had to. I just want to let you know that we're all here with you. You're still my skipper, 'O Captain, my Captain'?"

"First Tennyson, and now Whitman? You're just full of surprises."

"Dad loved all of those sappy poets," Ash said with a chuckled. "Mom was more into Plath. Listen, I'm not a 'word person' Shepard. I've found that other people say what I mean better than I do. And now we're mutineers, sailing a stolen warship into the most hostile system in the galaxy. But we'll get home again Shepard. I believe you'll lead us through, 'O Captain, my Captain.'"

"Ash, I think just about everybody knows we're past rank," Raquel said, shutting down her console. "Don't tell me that's all you see me as."

"Not at all Raquel. I see a tough marine, with a cute butt," Ashley responded with a giggle. "There regs against this sort of thing. Are you prepared to deal with the consequences?" Ash took a deep breath. "I spent my whole life fighting to get what I want. To get things done, I had to bury countless other things. And during that whole time, not once did I feel like _I _was worth what I was fighting for. But you? You make me feel good enough."

"Stay with me," Raquel whispered. "Bunk here Ash, with me."

Ashley's heartbeat filled her ears as she took a deep breath and put on a confident grin. "Bold words Shepard. I like bold."

"So are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to order you to?" Raquel asked, stepping closer.

Ashley placed a hand on Raquel's cheek, feeling her blonde hair on the back of her own hand. The two crashed together in passionate kiss, and slowly shuffled over to Raquel's bunk. Clothing was slowly pulled off and thrown carelessly to the floor. Fire erupted within Ashley as her naked skin rubbed up again Shepard's. Every inch of every curve was more than explored as the two spent the rest of the artificial night together.

When Ashley woke up, she immediately noticed the lack of warmth around her. Turning over and opening her eyes, the Chief found Raquel watching her from the desk fully dressed. "Wow Raquel. Just…wow."

Raquel blushed, "You weren't so bad yourself there Ash."

"Kind of brings a whole new meaning to drop and give me fifty," Ashley commented, letting the sparse blanket drop, revealing her naked torso.

"Is that back talk? I think that earns you another fifty," Raquel said sexily, jumping into the bunk.

"Tsk tsk," Ash said between kisses. "Now what will it take to convince you that I'm in shape?"

"Bridge to Commander Shepard," came Joker's page, ruining the romance. "We're now five minutes out from the Mu Relay."

"Peachy," Raquel said, tossing Ashley her clothes.

* * *

For all of you that were expecting a more ahem "extended" love scene, I must remind you that this story is rated Teen. If you're looking for smut, then you'll have to look elsewhere. The only way you'll see any from me is if you really ask for it. Besides, this is a LOVE story not a SEX story. So perverted readers aside, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now review cause this is almost over. I know, you'll all be heartbroken. Woot over 3,000 hits!


	14. Chapter 14: Thumb Twiddling

So this story is now in two C2's, one for lesbian fanfics and somebody else's personal Stories of Interest which is also lesbian oriented. Go Figure! Also, we're now over 4,000 that's right 4,000 hits, making it my second most popular fanfic with my first being All Joking Aside, my first Mass Effect fanfic. I also have 30 reviews tying it with To Eternity, my Star Wars fanfic. Here's Chapter 14, enjoy!

If I owned Mass Effect and it's characters I wouldn't have to write this disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 14:

Thumb Twiddling

"What's the situation?" Ashley heard Shepard ask as she walked to the cockpit.

"Pressly has locked in on Saren, but we can't find a landing zone," Joker said calmly.

The navigator was a different story, "And we can't drop the Mako either. The closest spot to drop is too far away."

"Scan for another drop zone," Ash insisted.

"There is no other drop zone, I've looked!" Pressly shouted.

"I can do it," Joker said quietly.

"Come again?" Williams asked.

"I said, that I can do it," Joker said confidently. "Just prep the Mako and I'll drop you right on top of that bastard."

"Right," Raquel said with a nod. "Page Wrex and Tali. Once we're groundside, gather the Arcturus fleet just in case Saren does something rash. You can pick me back up here if nothing happens."

_She's not taking me?_

Raquel headed for the launch bay with Ashley right behind her. "Commander?"

"You're wondering why I'm not taking you," Raquel said, not stopping to talk.

"Well, yeah," the Chief replied as they reached the elevator.

"I think we both know that your knee is worse than you are letting on," Raquel said seriously.

"It is not an issue skipper," Ashley said through clenched teeth. "I thought that this was obvious last night."

"You're not going," Shepard said as the elevator descended.

"Fine!" the Chief shouted. "But at least give me the real reason. I'm not just going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs damn it!"

"You want the real reason?" Shepard asked wildly. "This is why!" she shouted before kissing Ashley.

When Shepard pulled away, Ashley touched her lips in shock. "I…I thought we agreed that this relationship would not cause any special treatment."

"Well it has," Raquel said angrily with her arms crossed. "Besides, I need somebody to come back to."

Any argument Ashley had fell dead at Shepard's confession. "Wow."

"I need you to stay behind. Besides, somebody needs to babysit Joker," Raquel said as the doors opened. "I've got to go love."

""Shepard," Ashley said, grabbing her lover's hand. "I just wanted to say that… you know what? I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to come back in one piece to find out." Raquel winked and climbed into the Mako.

The view of Ilos from the elevator was amazing. Prothean buildings covered the surface as the Mako was put into position. Wind filled the room and Ashley needed to shield her eyes to focus on the departing vehicle. Just when the Chief thought that the Normandy couldn't take any more, the ship lifted and dropped the Mako and its occupants.

Ashley pushed the button and actually found herself twiddling her thumbs as she waited for the ride to come to a conclusion. _Best ship, slowest goddamn elevator._ He doors opened and Ashley hurried up the steps ad to the cockpit. "Did they make it?" she asked Joker as she quickly sat next to him, searching the console for the right button.

"Hey, hey, hey, no touching my console. This is my area," Joker said, indicating his console. "That is your seat," he continued, waving his hands at the copilot's chair. "My area, your seat. Got it?"

"So they made it?"

"Yeah, they made it," Joker said, bringing up the team's HUD cameras.

"Jackass," Ashley muttered.

"Uh Chief? I'm crippled, not deaf."

"Shut up," Ashley said, shushing the pilot as she stared at the screen.

"Careful Ash," Joker warned. "You could go blind."

"Hilarious. Since I can't be there to keep Shepard safe, I want to make sure she's okay," Ashley reasoned.

"Yeah, because that's not just a bit creepy," Joker said, rolling his eyes. "You do realize that once we go to Arcturus, we'll lose the feed right?"

"How much time does that leave me?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"Relax Chief. We'll see her again," Joker assured her as he steered the Normandy towards the closest relay.

Ashley stared at the screen as the feed slowly cut out. _No, not yet. _The Chief slowly reached towards the screen as one of the shore party members looked at Shepard. "Goodbye Shepard," Ash whispered.

"It's not goodbye Chief, it's more like 'see you later.'"

"I guess," the Gunnery Chief quietly as the feed was lost entirely. "How long until we reach Fifth Fleet?"

"A few hours. Get some sleep Chief."

The Chief just nodded and headed down the steps towards the sleeper pods. Ash was staring so much at her feet that she ran into Liara. "Oh, excuse me Chief Williams. I must not have been paying attention."

"Not at all Liara. I wasn't watching where I was going," Ashley said, smiling weakly.

"You appear sad Ashley. Are you sad because you were left behind?" Liara asked bluntly as ever.

"That's part of the reason I guess," Ash replied, kicking at the floor. "Something feels different this time around."

"You are experiencing dread because the mission is coming to a end," the asari reasoned. "Not only is this a perfectly normal human reaction, but it is typical of all species."

"Yeah well, it still doesn't make me feel any better," Ash muttered. "Maybe I just need to sleep on it."

The pod hissed closed and Ash settled in for some much needed sleep. Again and again Ash's vision was filled with Raquel in various forms of death. Everything from gunshot wounds, to dismembered limbs tortured the Chief's rest. While the Commander's wounds varied from vision to vision, her final words were consistently used on calling out the Chief's name.

The gas vented from the pod and Williams exited the pod immediately. _It's almost as if I'm running away from my dreams. Come on Ashley, the geth and Saren are enemies you can actually fight. Get it together damn it. _Ash trudged back to the cockpit to get a status report.

"Well, in case your eyes have failed you Chief, we've docked at the Arcturus Station. Pressly went to go see Hackett and hopefully we'll gather at a mass relay to help the Citadel if Saren attacks," Joker explained.

"Commander was certainly damn sure that Saren will attack," Pressly said, stepping in from the airlock. "Luckily, Shepard has built up such a rapport with the Admiral, that we've been instructed to form up at the closest relay that will tae us to the Citadel."

"I sure hope it doesn't come to anything like that," Ashley said.

"Heh, with our luck things are going to circle the drain and fast," Joker said absentmindedly.

"Such optimism, no wonder why they call you Joker," Ashley teased.

The hours of waiting were unbearable to Ashley, as she had absolutely nothing to do. She just sat next to Joker as he surfed the emergency frequencies. "I still don't know how the hell you do this," Ashley said, throwing up her hands.

"You get used to," Joker said with a shrug, still fiddling with the channels. "Hold on. I think I got something here."

Ashley looked at the console. "It's from the Citadel! And from Shepard? How the hell did she get there?"

""This is the SSV Normandy, tell me it's you Commander," the pilot said into the communicator.

"Uh duh? Who else would be contacting you from a locked down Citadel that's under attack?" Raquel asked.

"I've got the entre Fifth Fleet at the Arcturus station right outside the relay," Joker notified Shepard. "Just give the word."

"Get your ass through the relay, the Council is in danger," there was a crash. "I thought you said Saren was dead Wrex. Got to go."

Joker headed for the relay, and instantly the fleet arrived outside of the Citadel. "Look at all those ships!" Ashley exclaimed at the vast geth armada. The Chief watched as the sheer number of geth ships was overwhelming the turian fleet guarding the Citadel. In the middle of it all, Williams saw the Destiny Ascension. "The Ascension is under siege. It's too slow to get away, and the ship is probably diverting all the energy to its shields to protect the Council."

The pilot only nodded and throttled the Normandy into the thick of the fight. The Normandy weaved in and out as turian ships exploded around them. _Jesus Christ! Any closer and we would have been space paste. _The arms to the Citadel opened, and the Normandy along with the rest of Fifth fleet began bombarding Sovereign. _Nothing is working. _Suddenly, it appeared that Sovereign had woken up and began shooting lasers from its tentacles. The lasers instantly cut through anything they came in contact to, wiping out a quarter of the human fleet. _It's got to break soon._

Slowly, the Reaper's grip on the Citadel Tower loosened and slowly it fell. Joker broke away from the fleet and steered "up" relative to Sovereign. "I'm going in, hard on my flank!" Joker shouted. "Any time you want to man the cannon controls Chief, that would be great."

Ashley called up the firing controls and aimed the cannon as Joker dove towards the falling Reaper. The shot from the Normandy tore right through Sovereign and it disintegrated to pieces. "Booyah!" shouted Ashley before planting a kiss on Joker's forehead. Williams looked back out to revel in her triumph as Sovereign broke into more pieces.

The Chief's joy quickly turned to horror as one of the larger pieces of Sovereign began drifting towards Citadel Tower. _No. Don't hit the tower, don't you dare hit that tower. God, please don't let that ht the tower. _The debris of the Reaper did not heed Ashley's prayer, and shattered the window into the Tower.

The Normandy fell silent at the realization of what happened. "Joker."

"On it. This is Joker of the SSV Normandy, Get me a docking bay, and I don't care if I have clearance or not.

_Oh Christ. Please, please let Shepard be okay. I told her to come back to me in one piece; I didn't want to go back to her in pieces. I can't believe I'm not with her. I should be there, rescuing her._

_Don't be stupid. If you were with her, you'd be smeared all across the Citadel Tower._

_So what? This was divine intervention?_

_Perhaps. Who else can save Shepard?_

_Christ._

* * *

I'm sure not all of you were happy with the way this was written, you know, seeing how Ashley never went to Ilos. But you know what? Too bad! You can't just keep shoving Shepard's love interest into each mission. I now I never said this outright, but Shepard is a Vangaurd! Therefore, Tali and Wrex are the best choices for the most balanced team. Besides, Ashley injured her knee twice and well, somebody has to rescue her besides that stupid blonde C-Sec guy!

Now hit the review button and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15: Searching for Shepard

For those of you that wanted more detail into my Saren vs. Shepard fight, (GelNimbus). Love to all my reviewers that have written to add up to a whopping 34 reviews.

Disclaimer: I own zippo!

* * *

Chapter 15:

Searching for Shepard

When Joker docked at a hangar that was not destroyed or occupied, Ashley was pounding on the airlock waiting for the door to open. _Stupid door. I need to get to Shepard, now!_ When the door finally opened, Anderson was waiting. "We need to get to Shepard," the Captain said calmly. "Damn," he said, pounding the button for the elevator. "Stupid thing has locked down again."

"So we're stuck here?" Ashley asked wildly. "I need to know where Shepard is. I don't even know if she was in the Citadel Tower when Sovereign crashed into it."

"Calm down Williams. The elevator will reengage itself. In the mean time," he paused, reaching into his uniform pocket and withdrawing a small video player. "This security feed from the Tower, should show you what the hell happened in there."

Ashley greedily grabbed the device and pushed play. Shepard had taken cover behind the wall and was conversing with Saren. The turian only shook his head in frustration anytime Raquel spoke. Giving up, Shepard had signaled Wrex and the krogan used his biotics to throw Saren from his hover board. The rogue Spectre fell through the glass into the garden below.

The feed switched to the garden camera and showed that a large shard of glass pierced Saren through the chest. The turian's purple and blue blood slowly formed a small puddle beneath the corpse. Soon, Wrex and Tali jumped down and the turian corpse got a nice heaping helping of Wrex's pistol. But just when the two went to walk away, Saren's body let out a screech and any flesh that was left after Sovereign's upgrades melted away.

_Good God! What did he become?_

The new Saren looked like a super powered Husk to Ashley. Its red eyes glowed just as brightly as Sovereign's lasers, and the talons extended to twice their original size. The force of the transformation shattered the remaining glass and Shepard came crashing down at Saren's feet.

_Run Commander, get the hell out of there!_

Before Raquel could get back to her feet, Saren picked up the Spectre by her throat. The newest form of evil screeched again into Shepard's face before planting his other talon into her bicep. Although the feed did not have sound, Ashley could tell that Raquel screamed horribly in pain. Before Saren could do anymore damage, Tali opened fire.

_Now you wet and pissed it off,_ thought Ashley as Saren tossed Raquel to the far wall like a rag doll. Wrex and Tali quickly took cover behind the many large rocks as Raquel still sat slumped against the wall. Slowly, Raquel came to, and dove behind a rock of her home as Saren let loose rockets. _Rockets? Where was he packing rockets? _With only one good arm, Raquel was forced to use her pistol. She shouted commands that the Gunnery Chief could only guess at, but her two party members nodded.

Tali threw grenades while Wrex overloaded his shotgun and let loose large blasts of his own. Shepard peeked once over her rock as Saren kept leaping from wall to wall. Seeing it was clear, Raquel threw her own shotgun over to Wrex as he still fired maniacally. The krogan smirked at his new gift and held a shotgun in both hands as he boldly stood up and fired without going back into cover.

_Bold move, but where did Tali and Shepard go?_

The video answered Ashley as Shepard reappeared and biotically bent the next of Saren's stored rockets towards the turian. Wrex shouted something at Saren that Ashley was sure it was a challenge. Saren smirked and then readied himself to fire more rockets. As he went to fire, there was a brilliant explosion and when the smoke cleared, the turian's body was nowhere to be found.

Shepard and her crew climbed out of the garden looking like they were on top of the universe. The camera changed once again to the Tower camera to show Raquel look out at the window as a shadow fell across the room. Shepard shouted at her crew and pushed them down the steps as the camera cut out.

"That's it? That can't be it!" Ashley shouted. "What happened? I need to know what the hell happened," the Chief said pounding on Anderson's chest.

"Calm down goddamn it," Anderson said, grabbing Ashley by her shoulders. "We know that Shepard is in the Citadel Tower. We'll find her."

Ashley took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I'm sorry for my outburst sir."

"I know how it feels to not know if a loved one is alive or dead. And yes, I knew that you and Shepard were involved," Anderson said hen Ashley stared in shock.

The elevator opened to reveal Udina sporting a swollen jaw. _Why do the pricks always survive?_ The rest of the Normandy's available crew joined the three in the elevator, looking to help in any way possible. The elevator car was silent as it descended into C-Sec. The doors opened to a scene of small fires and injured citizens being escorted by C-Sec officers. Liara, Dr. Chakwas, and several other crewmen instantly followed the macabre parade in the hopes of lending aid.

The next elevator took the remaining crew up to the Presidium. Stepping out, Ashley immediately noticed the lack of artificial sunlight and the pale orange glow that indicated parts of the station were still in lockdown. Garrus and a few others fell in step behind C-Sec officers that looked prepared to find more citizens.

"The rest of you are coming with us," Anderson said, and then led the way towards the final elevator.

"I've got my pass card here," Udina muttered. "It makes this damnable elevator go faster."

As the cart shot towards its destination, Ashley could only imagine that the worst was yet to come. _The Presidium was not that bad, but C-Sec has had some time to clean things up. I don't think anybody has touched the Citadel Tower. This elevator still isn't going fast enough._

The doors hissed opened and the scene in of her floored Ashley. Glass, Sovereign, and the Citadel's debris were everywhere. The trees that the Chief had marveled at only months before were broken and twisted so wickedly that one would have thought they grew that way. "How are we breathing? Didn't the window shatter?" queried Ashley.

"The Citadel can automatically seal any breach," Anderson said simply. "Come on, we've got to find Shepard and her crew."

"Where the hell do we start Captain?" Ashley asked dejectedly.

A C-Sec officer stepped forward. "I've upgraded everybody's omni-tool with a heat detector for any living being and sonar detectors for any, uh, other bodies."

_Living being. Let's hope it's simple then._

The search team split into three groups. Ashley led the first group, taking the blonde C-Sec officer and one of the Normandy's engineers with her. Anderson was in charge of the second, while Udina led a third, grumbling all the way. The sweep of the first level yielded no results. As they mounted the first set of steps, the piles of debris got larger and the destruction was more widespread. _I don't even want to see what's at the top._

"I've got two het signatures over here," the C-Sec officer said, activating his flashlight.

Anderson came rushing over, and assisted Ashley in prying away a slab of dura-steel. _Come on Williams, pull. Pull like it's for your own life._

_Shepard __is__ my life._

The slab finally moved and the C-Sec officer poked his head in first. "I've got her teammates," he called as Ashley and Anderson put down the heavy slab. Wrex was the first to emerge from the pile of debris. He grunted his thanks, and shook off the dust on his hump. Tali was next, favoring her right leg.

Anderson slid a shoulder under the quarian. "Where is she? Where's Shepard."

Tali said nothing, but only looked over at the top level and shook her head. Wrex lumbered up to Ashley as she looked in the direction Tali indicated. "I'm not even sure if that's a warrior's death," he rumbled. "Is it better to be cut down when you are victorious? Or should you be killed on the battlefield instead of afterwards?"

"She's not dead," whispered Ashley. "And you're going to help me find her."

Wrex gulped at Ash's confidence. "Sure." Ashley trooped towards the steps with the krogan in tow. "How are we going to find her? That C-Sec guy just left."

"Female instincts," Ashley whispered. The Chief gave every pile only a cursory glance, confident that the right pile would make itself known. Finally, Ashley came across the biggest pile yet. "Of course."

"Figures," Wrex said with a sniff. "Got a plan to move this heap?"

"You're the biotic."

The krogan nodded and slowly began lifting the pile chunk by chunk. Eventually, Ashley spotted a small finger. "Stop! I got something," Ashley said, clawing at the pile. _I sure hope the finger is attached to a whole Commander. _Wrex and Anderson joined the Chief and slowly but surely, Raquel Shepard was uncovered. As they lifted her out of the pile, Raquel let out a soft groan.

"Good God she's alive!" Anderson exclaimed. "Get me a crash cart up here," he said into a communicator. "Priority Alpha."

Ashley slid her arms under Raquel's armpits and held her close. "I thought I lost you Shepard," Ashley whispered before pulling away. "Don't you ever leave me behind again."

Raquel's eyes opened in small slits, "Ash?"

"Who else would you expect to rescue Commander Shnuggles after she just risked her life?"

Shepard only smiled before slumping back into the Chief's arms. The medics arrived and tore Ashley away from the Commander, and placed the Spectre on a gurney. The Spectre was rushed back towards the elevator with the Gunnery Chief close behind. "Hold on Commander," one of the medics shouted.

As the elevator descended, Ashley finally took the time to examine Raquel, and was immediately sorry she did so. The shoulder that Saren had pierced was caked with dried blood, but even through the hole in the armor Ashley could tell it was deep. Various cuts and gashes marred Raquel's face and armor. Wherever her armor was not scratched, dents riddled the surface.

Dr. Chakwas met the team at the elevator once it reached the Presidium level. "Take her to the Normandy. I have everything I'll need there." The medics nodded and carted the Commander away in the direction of C-Sec.

Ashley could not run anymore and leaned against the railing that overlooked the lake. _So Saren and the immediate Reaper threat are gone._

_Yes, but it means nothing without Raquel. What's the point of saving the galaxy if you have nobody to share it with?_

_Agreed. I sure hope Dr. Chakwas can pull Shepard through._

_Have faith._

Ashley boarded the Normandy and found that the ship was quieter than usual. Joker still sat in his chair. "Hey there Chief," he said sadly. "Everybody's in the mess, waiting for Dr. Chakwas to finish up."

"Why are you still here then?"

"Somebody needs to escort you down," the pilot said, slowly getting up. "Come on Ash."

The two slowly descended the stairs together and entered the mess hall. Everybody that had accompanied them was there. Even Anderson was leaning against the wall along with Wrex. "Any news?" Joker asked, before taking a seat. The silence was answer enough.

The hours ticked by in silence until Dr. Chakwas finally exited the medical bay. "She'll make it," the doctor said, receiving cheers. "She cracked a few ribs, and pieces of her armor wee lodged into her many gashes and cuts. One of the ribs pierced a lung, but it was nothing we couldn't seal up. She was also hemorrhaging quite a bit, but luckily we had plenty of blood in store."

_Thank the Lord I donated blood._

"She only wants to see Ms. Williams at the moment."

Ashley slowly walked into the medical bay. The doors swished open to reveal Shepard lying on her bed hooked up to many machines. "God."

"You can call me Raquel," Shepard said groggily.

"Very funny," Ashley whispered, taking a seat at Shepard's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Well," Shepard said, tapping the IV bag next to her. "Thanks to modern medicine, I feel hunky dory."

"I see that."

"So Ash, I made it back in one piece. I believe you owe me something," Raquel said with a weak wink.

"I love you Raquel Shepard, with all that I am," Ashley whispered fervently, gripping Shepard's hand.

"I know," Raquel said, before pulling Ashley in for a kiss. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need some sleep."

* * *

Now, now don't panic and flip out, there will be more. There will be another, probably short, chapter to wrap things up. Untl then, review and tell your friends!


	16. Chapter 16: Ever Onward

It pretty hard to believe that this was originally supposed to be a one-shot. Shocking I know. Anyways, this will probably be the las fanfic in a while because I'm going off to college. Don't cry, I'll write in my spare time.

Update!! Check this link for all of those who demanded Ash and Fem Shepard: /watch?v6JTCbefn-Q&NR1

* * *

Chapter 16:

Ever Onward

Shepard did not wake up for several days, but Ashley never left her side. The Chief had elected to rest in the bed next to Shepard's whenever the cal of sleep had to be answered. By the fourth day, Ashley woke up feeling strangely warm. _That's odd. Dr. Chakwas usually has this place freezing cold._

_Shepard!_

Indeed the Commander and was nuzzled with Ashley in the same medical bed. "Commander?" whispered Ash.

"Mhm?"

"I take it you're feeling better?"

"Sh, I'm trying to spoon with you," Raquel whispered before she snickered. "Now go back to sleep."

Ashley smiled contently and took Shepard's hand and wrapped the Commander's arm around her own. "Fine, but only for a few more hours."

"Then it will be the best few hours of my life," Raquel whispered before the two went back to sleep.

Ashley was awakened by Dr. Chakwas' examination of Shepard. "Take a deep breath Commander," Ash heard. "Yes, okay. I hereby release you Shepard, and I hope I never have to patch you up like that again."

"Agreed," Raquel said as Ashley sat up. "About time you woke up."

Ashley jumped off the bed and embraced the Commander. "I could say the same for you."

Shepard laughed lightheartedly, "I guess you could. Do you want to see the Council with me?"

"Oh sure, I want to talk to you and all you do is sleep. They want to talk to you and you get all suited up," Ashley teased.

"This should be quick. Probably just a quick congratulations and then we're back here," Raquel said with a shrug.

"Commander Shepard," the asari councilor said as the two approached. "We are glad to see that you are well."

"I just got lucky I guess," Raquel said.

"We want to thank you for your efforts in not only completing the mission, but for the rescue of this Council," the salarian said, inclining his head in a small bow of gratitude.

"Yes, it seems we underestimated humanity's resolve, something we won't do again," the turian muttered.

"Okay?" Raquel said cautiously, as Udina and Anderson came forward.

"The human race demonstrated complete commitment to the betterment of the galaxy, and as such, we have decided that humanity deserves a council seat," explained the asari.

"Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson are two of our nominees for this prestigious honor," continued the salarian. "And given your recent mission, we were wondering who you support."

"Captain Anderson," Shepard said immediately. "He knows when and how to act. Besides, we're entering a war with the Reapers, ad we need somebody who knows war."

Ashley swelled with pride at the Commander's decision. _Yeah, what the hell did Udina ever do for us? It was Anderson that put Shepard's name forward for the Spectres. He didn't sell us out like Udina did in order to gain face._

"I'm honored," Anderson said, standing next to the Council. "And Shepard's right. The Reapers are a threat to the entire galaxy. They need to be met head on with a united front."

"Very well," said the asari councilor.

"You guys can sit in the Citadel and plan all you want. I'll be out in the Traverse, searching for a way to stop the Reapers," Raquel said as she turned and headed back to the Normandy. Ashley followed right behind Shepard, and when they were out of earshot, Shepard said to the Chief, "With you by my side."

Ash gripped Raquel's hand firmly as they continued towards the Normandy. "Aye, aye, ma'am."

* * *

And that's it! Special thanks to the following: Death12, Heir of Seth, GelNimbus, Hanley. C. , balecka92, Cooper, Kendrene, tazzgrl24, Hunter-Killer360, PaChA mAmA, Ryo-chanX2, and Pruit Igoe. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or just accessed this page. As a final favor, I want you guys to review: what was good, what was bad, what was funny, what was sad etc etc.

Much Love,

Matthew T. Fico


End file.
